Caring Is Creepy
by cmaus1216
Summary: Bella Swan never had an easy day in her life, that is until the charming, friendly Edward Cullen attempts to gain her trust. Will Bella open up to Edward or will she still think Caring is Creepy?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi everyone, this is my first story so bear with me! Characters are all Stephenie Meyer, story is mine. Thanks to my beta and everyone who gave me adive, you know who you are. Reviews = LOVE.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Every god damn day. Look down, don't make eye contact. _Beep. Beep. _

"Good afternoon ma'am," whistled Mr. Berty, placing his usual items of pickles and tic-tacs on the rugged conveyor belt. I didn't respond, as usual. I mean what would I have to talk to him about- which flavor of tic-tacs was the best and why? That sure as hell was not going to happen.

"Still not talking?"

I gave him my best "shut the hell up face" and he immediately retreated to his cart and shuffled out of the store. I glanced down the oh-so-familiar check out line and groaned. "Fuck me."

I really hated this place: _Forks One-Stop Grocery_; yeah, one stop to hell. I usually was able to flick of my open lane switch before a line could even form, but today was different and different was never good. I'm already use to my fucked up life, why change? Work, go home, receive a little "love tap" from Charlie, my father. Maybe "love tap" was the wrong term. Beat the shit out of me, now that's better. Why don't I tell anyone that the so-called "Chief of Forks Police" beats his own daughter? Tried that; ended up "slipping down the stairs", you do the math.

"Beautiful day today, Isa-bella," An older man said, squinting to read my name tag. "Mind helping me take the groceries to the car?"

"Are you fucking serious?" I muttered, actually making slight eye contact. I didn't like moving from my little "cove" behind the cash register. But like I said, today was different. I rolled my eyes and shoved the car towards the exit sign-old man in tow, not making a peep. I stuffed the bagged lumps of groceries in the trunk of the old man's Honda and slumped back inside not even giving the "beautiful day" a chance to earn it's keep. I glanced at the clock: _7:53;_ seven more minutes, and I'm done. One last customer and off to hell-hole part two: home.

"Would you like to get a card here?" I murmured flatly, to the next customer. "No you don't, no one ever does," Why did I even bother asking anymore?

I didn't even bother looking up this time for the customers reaction to my "fuck off" attitude, but the warm voice that spoke produced a strange, _safe,_ shiver down my spine.

"Actually, I _would_ like to get a card here."

"No, you don't," I protested.

"Are you saying I'm a liar?" _Wow, this guys was amused_

"No, I'm saying that you don't fucking want one, they're stupid."_ That should get him,_ I , it actually worked. I handed the man his change, flicked off my number 6 sign, clocked out and walked through the automatic doors into the mall all without looking back. Forgive and forget, right? Wrong, I don't forgive; I just forget.

I proceeded with my simple after work routine, pretzel kiosk then off to my truck. But I'll say it again, today felt different and I sure as hell hoped it wasn't the pretzel that was screwing with my day. Boy, was I wrong. I heard footsteps matching mine as I bit into the warm, salty pretzel. "You're lucky I didn't report you, you know," the same soft voice- whose source was my last customer, spoke looking right at me.

"Report me. I'd rather get fired then work another day here," I shrugged, taking another bite.

"Jobs aren't easy to find these days." _Why was he still talking?_

"Thanks, Captain Obvious."

"Is it because I wanted a card?"

"What? No, I really don't give a shit if you get a card or not."

"Here we go again with you being rude," he sighed like he knew me my whole life.

"You don't know me, okay?" I continued walking, now in the dark parking garage.

"I know, but it wouldn't hurt to make a new friend, would it?"_ This guy must have been really lonely, or he just wanted to piss me off. _

"Oh, so we're friends now?" I had never avoided a person better in my life; I still had no idea what this guy looked like.

"If you want. I mean, it looks like you need one."

_One last attempt of forgetting this guy. _I responded in a peppy voice, accompanied by a smile, keeping my gaze fixed on the automatic doors, opening and closing. "Awesome, I'm like really totally glad we're friends now! Call me later?" I turned and walked off, hopefully getting this asshole off my case.

"So much for being polite!" He shouted after me, I could practically hear the smirk form on his face.

"I'm sorry, okay?" I muffled a shout, holding the pretzel in my mouth and unlocking the red door to my beloved, shitastic truck.

"You're forgiven," He retorted shutting his own car door as he got in and drove towards where I was. "See you tomorrow, umm, Isabella? Did I get that right?" He smiled rolling down his window. I gave him a thumbs up, hoping he'd finally get the fucking clue.

"That's not the way to treat a person…" _Okay, now I'm pissed. This asshole has _no _idea who I am and know he's giving me life lessons? _

"What do you want from me?"

"I just want to be your friend," He mumbled.

"You don't want to be my friend, okay? You're not missing anything special."

He paused, thinking. "…I have a feeling that I'm missing everything. I do want to be your friend, you seem like a very nice person," he spoke softly.

"I…look like a nice person? Haven't heard that one before," I laughed without humor.

"Well, now you have."

"How do I know you're not a murderer or something?" I questioned, turning around slowly, looking at the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry, my names Edward. Edward Cullen. And no, I am not a murderer because a murdered doesn't go to a local grocery store." I could feel his smile.

"You don't know that, Edward."

"Come on, Isabella…a little trust?" He sounds like a begging dog. Trust, ha. Trust and I had a very rocky relationship.

"Trust has been missing a long time in my life, why would I trust a stranger?" _Why was I practically telling this guy my story?_ I rubbed my arms where the rough bruises were concealed under my dark green uniform shirt.

"Maybe if you let someone in, they can help," _Oh shit. _He opened the door to his silver Volvo,_ hot shot, _and walked smoothly towards me. "There, now you can see me, do I look like a murderer?"

I slowly looked up and met his gaze. _Dammit, I caved…but fuck was I happy I did._ Beneath his crazy-ass copper colored hair were these beautiful, _safe_, emerald green eyes. I know it's cliché, but I probably really could stare into them all day. His face was just as beautiful: perfect, smooth, pale skin with the most amazing jaw-line I had ever seen. The dark gray shirt he wore accentuated his body in just the right places and shot a shiver down my spine. The left side of his lips twitched up into an amazing half smile as I looked on.

"Listen Isabella, it's okay if you don't want to be my friend, I'm not going to force you," he shrugged. "But, you do look like you're in need of one. Your choice, take it or leave it."

I looked away, embarrassed for staring. "Fine, you want to be my friend? Come here tomorrow, 5 pm and we'll talk."

"Okay, see you then," he smiled and offered his hand.

"Bye," I said flatly, handing him my pretzel in response and retreated to my car as he did the same.

Was I happy about my day being different? I couldn't decide yet. It sure as hell was…interesting; but, how could I trust this guy? Oh look, he just ate the rest of my pretzel; this guy's weird.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. Here's my second chapter! Thanks to my beta and everyone who helped me out! Remember, reviews = LOVE; so, take a few seconds and write your opinions. Enjoy!**

As I watched the clock closer and closer to 5 pm, I began losing the battle against my brain. "_..Head,_"I thought, closing my eyes tightly.

Maybe he really does care. The ass ate my pretzel. Anyone would have eaten that pretzel, those things were little bundles of heaven. Maybe he's homeless and on drugs and thought I was like some crazy bag lady. Or maybe he was telling the truth, maybe he really did want to help. But, I can't let someone in; it's like condemning them to death. As expected, this ranting went on all day. I really shouldn't be allowed to think, it never ends well. _Fuck this, I need a break. _

"Awesome, 4:30," I mumbled sarcastically, leaning against the wall behind _Forks One Stop Grocery. _Although the alley was disgusting and the walls ,which are defaced with graffiti and god knows what could pass for a haunted house, it was all mine.

"You really shouldn't smoke, you know."

"Look who showed," I mumbled, taking a drag of the lit cigarette while glancing at Edward who kept a safe distance from _my_ wall.

"I told you I would," he said smiling. "Hey, by the way, thanks for the pretzel yesterday, those things never get old." _I knew he was in it for that pesky pretzel. _

"I dropped it on the ground."

"It was still good." _Ugh, there's that smirk again. _"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't."

"Yesterday, you said you wanted to talk," he said, cocking his head to the side and burying his hands in his jacket pockets.

"I wanted you to leave me alone," I muttered, putting out my cigarette.

"But, here I am again, trying to be friendly," he sighed, as if talking like this was seriously bothering him. "I'm here if you need to talk about something."

"I don't have anything to talk about."

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me what's bothering you, it's not my business anyway," he spoke carefully. "But it might help."

"I don't need help." Of course he followed me as I walked through the back door and back into the cold grocery store.

"It was pretty hard to find you, had to ask your manager," he said, catching up to me.

"That's the point."

"Do you go out there a lot?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Every break…so yeah, a lot."

"It suits you."

I stopped. I loved my break spot, but there's no way in hell I would _ever_ want to be compared to it. _Shit, I bet I'm starting to smell like it_; I sniffed my shirt. Eh, smell like soap; _Bounty_ wasn't on sale this week, I blame the economy.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I mean how it's secluded," he laughed.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess," _Does that mean I smell good? Ugh, just go back to work, Bella. _I flicked my lane light back on and positioned myself behind the cash register.

"Mind if I help?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I motioned to the bag area. Bagging wasn't my specialty; I tossed anything and everything into the pale bags resulting in broken eggs and a pissed off customer, which makes for an even more pissed off Bella.

"Will I get you in trouble?"

"Hopefully," I murmured flatly, as he chuckled.

Apart from Mr. Newton, our boss, yelling at me, I liked seeing him. He wore this god-awful toupee that I swear has moved on two separate occasions. This is where I get my entertainment. Don't judge me.

Edward was enjoying this _way_ too much for comfort. It's like he was a fucking care bear, the one that's smiling all the god damn time; the one that makes everything positive. _Creepy Bear, _yeah, that's him. Oh and he comes _Fuck My Life Bear_: customer.

I began scanning her items, not even bothering to recite our cheesy greeting. _Creepy Bear_ didn't like that. "Good afternoon ma'am," Edward grinned, carefully placing the items into the bags. She smiled in response.

"$50." I muttered, putting my hand out and receiving a glare from _Fuck My Life Bear_ as she placed the exact change in my hand.

"Thank you," she smiled, mostly to Edward.

"Whatever," I grumbled.

"Your welcome," Edward called.

I shot him a glare and he smirked.

"You know, it won't kill you to be nice every once in a while."

"It might."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on Isabella; just tell me what's bothering you."

I began scanning the next customer's items. "I'd rather not."

"Please?"

"Fuck off." Oh shit, _Fuck My Life Bear 2_ did not like that at all.

Edward sighed, frustrated.

"$82.97."

"Have a nice day," she said softly.

"Not likely," I muttered under my breathe. And that's all it took.

"_Isabella Swan to the manager's office, Isabella Swan." Damn loudspeaker._

"Fuck me."

"Are you in trouble?" Edward asked, worried.

"It's a loud speaker Edward; does it ever bring good news?" I retorted, flicking off my lane switch and walking towards Mr. Newton's office.

I sat down in the all too familiar plush, green chair and braced myself.

"Isabella...That's the second complaint this week and it's only Tuesday. You need to watch your mouth; customers do not enjoy being told to "eff off," Mr. Newton used air quotes as the dead rodent occupying his head, twitched. "Now, please, can you turn on the charm that I know you have?" _Fuck you. What charm?_ I saluted and retreated back to Edward and lane number 6.

"What did he want?" Edward questioned, already preparing a new bag.

"To yell at me," I responded, turning on my lane switch as a new customer approached.

"For what?"

"For curing too much and not being polite enough to customers," I murmured, making eye contact with the middle aged man that was in line. "Welcome sir," I said, showing a fake smile. I passed the items to Edward and he bagged them before I could curse the innocent man out. "Have an amazing day," I grinned another fake smile through my clenched teeth.

Edward saw my struggle. "Why don't I do the talking for now?"

I signaled for him to continue.

"Good afternoon sir, welcome," He smiled, opening a fresh bag and carefully settling the items.

"$27.86...p-please," I mumbled, making an attempt. I glanced at Edward and he gave me thumbs up.

"Have a nice day," Edward waved.

I glanced down at the check out line. Empty.

"We make a good team, don't we?" Edward smiled, nudging me.

"I'm Batman, you can be Robin," I muttered, clocking myself out.

"Okay, fair enough," he responded, laughing.

"Have fun with the tights," I faced him as I hung my apron up.

"I'll try. Hey, do you want to…get some coffee at Starbucks? I'll pay."

I glanced at my phone, 7:00. "Yeah, I have time," I answered, hesitantly.

Edward led me to his shiny, silver Volvo, which really put my truck to shame.

"Nice car," I mumbled getting in as he opened the sleek door for me.

"Thanks, your truck looks nice too," he smiled starting the car.

"Nice for a junkyard maybe."

"No, really…it's unique," he glanced at me.

I stared down at my bruised hands and sighed.

"What's up?" Edward questioned, noticing my frustrated expression.

"Nothing," I muttered, covering my hands with my jacket.

"Are you sure? You can trust me you know. I know you haven't known me for long, but you can talk to me. I know like loads of things about people, that even their family doesn't know," he said soothingly as he pulled into a parking spot.

"I mean it's nothing…" I was getting good at lying now.

"Alright, suit yourself," he sighed and opened the door for me, leading me into Starbucks.

A few minutes later we sat down on the comfy, red couches of Starbucks, Mocha Lattes in hand. I stared out onto the familiar snowy streets of Forks.

"Favorite color," Edward murmured, sipping his latte.

"Um…purple. You?"

"Gray."

"Birthday?" I questioned, blowing on my coffee before taking a sip.

"June 20th," he nodded, signaling for me to answer the same.

"September 13th .Do you work?"

"I don't really have a job yet. I've been looking, but I can't find one. I live with my parents for now," he shrugged. "What about you, who do you live with?"

_Fucking perfect. _"I…live with my dad," I didn't even try to force a smile.

"Oh, where's your mom?"

"She got the easy end of it, she lives in Florida with her new husband," I nodded.

"Must be nice. I was born in Florida; my parents died in a car crash, so Carlisle and Esme adopted me when I was 3," I was shocked at how easily he opened up to me, but I hope he didn't expect me to do the same.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, it was a long time ago," he smiled slightly, trying to lighten the mood. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, I'm an only child, all by myself," I nodded, showing him I was curious.

"Oh uh, I have four adopted siblings: Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice," he smiled.

This went on for thirty minutes: Favorite holiday, one thing to bring on a stranded island; typical questions. Talking to Edward made me stop worrying and just enjoy the moment. I didn't worry about how long this would last or why it _was_ lasting until I felt it. _That buzz._ The buzz that reminded me every day…

"Shit, I have to go," I said quickly, tossing my empty latte cup into the trash and grabbing my jacket.

"What? What's wrong?" Edward spat quickly and did the same.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Edward, I need you to drive me home. NOW."

"Okay, okay, what's your address?"

Edward rushed after me, unlocking the car and starting it all in one swift motion as I practically yelled the crossroads of my house.

"Fuck me," I mumbled, pulling on my hair, barley able to sit down.

"Bella, please…I'm worried…tell me what's wrong," he shot a glance at me.

"Just drop it, Edward," I shot back without a thought.

"Listen, I'll give you my number alright?" Edward spoke firmly as he grabbed a used envelope and un-caped a pen with his teeth. "You call me whenever you want," he quickly scribbled down his number. I stuffed the envelope in my jacket pocket as he pulled up to my house. "I hope everything is okay. I had a really nice time with you today."

"It's not going to matter anyway," I muttered opening the door.

**~Edward POV~**

I have never seen another human being as scared as Bella was during that car ride. The terror on her soft face was enough to make me want to beat the shit out of whoever was causing her to act like this. No one deserved whatever she was going through. Bella slammed the door shut and sprinted as fast as she could to the front door to her house, without looking back. The moment the door opened she disappeared inside, as if drawn in by some force.

**A/N: What did you think? What will happen to Bella? Do you think Edward knows yet? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter Three coming at ya! Once again, I do not own Twilight. Thanks to my lovely beta and some awesome people helping me out with this. PLEASE leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing, what you like and don't like. You guys rock for reading! EDIT: This is just a fixed Chapter Three, spacing has been added, that is all.  
**

**~Edward's POV~ **

Time was beginning to take its toll on me as I sat in my room. It had been two days since Bella vanished into her house, her face so full of fear that even the most fearless person would take pause. Her face haunted me day and night, hour by hour, minute by minute. All I wanted to do was free this poor girl from whatever was scaring her shitless.  
I checked my watch; Bella should still be at work, if she even made it to work. I shuddered at the thought. Before I could understand what I was doing, I was in the car on my way to the grocery store. As I pulled into the parking lot, I searched for any sign of her presence. Red truck. There it is, the old truck she grumbled about. "It's a shitastic truck, nothing more," she'd mutter. Right now it was something more; it was hope.

**~Bella's POV~ **

The past two days weren't days to me; they were just simply two fucking days in which I went in and out of consciousness every 30 minutes. In other words: Hell. I lived in Hell and my father was the devil with a mustache and two fists. I hadn't really realized I was back at work on Monday until I heard the shitty sound of paper bags crumbling.

"Hey," he said simply. Simple was good, simple meant less questions. I gave him a sloppy wave.

"Have a wonderful day miss," said an old lady cheerfully while collecting her bags.

"Fuck off," I mumbled under my breathe.

"Rude," she grumbled, making her way out.

Edward made his way towards me, stopping inches away and snaked his arm behind me, turning the number six light off. I flicked it back on and rested my hand on the switch. I was not in the mood to play, but apparently Edward was. He carefully pulled my hand away, turned the light back off and placed his hand on the switch. He had bigger hands, an unfair advantage.

"What the hell is wrong with you, today? You can't tell a customer to 'fuck off.'"

"What the fuck are you doing?" I spat, ignoring his question.

"Saving you from getting fired. If you're going to tell every customer to "fuck off" then you shouldn't be working," he said seriously, but with a soft, caring edge.  
I glared at him as I walked towards aisle 3, but before I could make it past the bread Edward grabbed my hand, stopping me in my tracks. "What happened Bella?"

"Nothing, just another bad day," I mumbled, moving away from his grasp and stepping up on the small step ladder to continue inventory.

"Everyday seems like your bad day."

"It is."

"Would you tell me why?" he asked, leaning against the shelf next to me.

This is the kind of question that's been fucking with my mind. Telling someone would just result in more trips to hell and less of a chance of breaking free. I brushed away his question, checking in more items.

"I'm trying here Isabella," he pleaded quietly.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" I questioned back.

"Because I care, and I want to know what's causing you to act like this so I can kick his or hers ass," he said in an even tone, like this was his lifelong goal that he recited day after day. Fight fire with fire; good one Cullen.

I shook my head and breathed in audibly, "Because a good beating always fixes everything." I closed my eyes, regretting that immediately.

"I don't understand…"

"There's nothing to understand, Edward. I'm just a bitch that mopes around and works at a grocery store. There's nothing else to me."

"You're not a bitch, you're just… a troubled girl with a very extensive vocabulary," he smiled, attempting to lighten the mood. It worked until the beeping of the scanner brought me back. But for that few seconds, when the sunlight broke through the cloudy skies of my life, I felt hope. I felt as if I could just shake away all the storms and just let the sun works it's magic. But with sun comes sunburn and the person the least deserves the sunburn is the sun itself. I stepped down the small ladder and continued down the aisle, walking back into the stormy horizon. Edward noticed the change in my expression and followed me slowly.

"I care about you, Bella. There's no denying that now. I want to help you and if that means I have to buy" he scanned the shelf and grabbed the first bag that caught his emerald eye, "pretzel sticks for the rest of my life, then I'm okay with that." He slowly moved the scanner away from the item, attempting to gain my attention. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because you're the only one who cares," I said flatly accompanied by a sigh.

"I can't be the only one who cares. What about your mom? Your dad?" Yeah, because the devil has a heart of gold.

"My mom moved away, I already told you that," I muttered, facing him now.

"Your dad, he has to care."

I laughed, no humor present just acid. "My dad doesn't give a shit."

"Then he's obviously not a good father and you shouldn't be around him."

"Well then I guess I'm shit out of luck," I retorted.

"Who's upsetting you, Isabella? I've never met anyone as stubborn and grumpy as you," he spoke evenly again, meeting my eyes; searching.

"I guess I'm one in a million."

"I don't understand why you can't just tell me?"

"No one will ever fucking understand, Edward!" I shot back, raising my voice louder than I should have. "Just forget it," I muttered quietly.

"See? That's the thing, I can't forget it. I can't forget you. I can't get your scared shitless face out of my head," his voice broke, as he looked away and a smile played upon his lips, not one of happiness but more of struggle. "I don't want to forget you,' he said slowly in his velvet voice, enunciating every word carefully. The clouds broke again as he stared deeply into my eyes, begging for just a glimpse at locked up shit of my life.

"You should," I said quietly, attempting to attach pad lock onto my troubles; attempting to keep myself from dragging Edward down with me.

"Try me," he spoke in the same tone as I did. I didn't want to do this here, not in aisle 3 of Forks One Stop Grocery. I always expected it to happen in a psychiatrist's office, with me sitting in one of those long, comfy couches as an annoyed old man nodded, scribbling in a notebook. I never wanted that to happen, so I began walking down the aisle, making my way past Mr. Newton's office and back to the alley. I sat down on the familiar steps and looked out at the parking lot of the drug store that bordered the grocery store. Edward leaned in the doorway.

"I'm not fixable Edward. I'm not a fucking car," I spoke evenly, stretching my legs out in front of me. "I'm not. Worth. It."

"You're worth it to me, Isabella," he stated clearly, placing himself in front of me now. "You keep pushing me away, just give yourself a chance."

"I don't deserve a god damn chance." I muttered through clenched teeth.

"You deserve a million chances." The way Edward said these simple words sent a shiver down my spine. He meant every word.

"I really don't," I shuddered, closing my eyes tightly, trying to hold back tears.

"Yes, you do. Someone hurt you, Bella, and I want to find out so I can help you."

Edward watched me intently as I slowly placed my right hand on my left arm, gliding above the long sleeved, dark green uniform shirt I wore. He didn't know quite yet that these sleeves hid the key to all the pain and suffering in my life. I hesitated for a few minutes; Edward stayed quiet, waiting patiently.

"My dad…likes to um, 'play cop' at home…," I breathed, almost under my breathe as I slowly slid the sleeves up my arm. Edward's smooth lips parted, leaving his mouth open as he saw the black and blue bruises that stained my arm; the red scrapes and scabs that scattered up and down the sides; the struggle in my eyes.

"Bella…," he spoke in a soft whisper as he slowly made his way to the step next to me as I pushed my sleeve back down. He didn't say anything else. I couldn't tell if he was mortified by the bruises or speechless over what he just learned. We stayed quiet for a few minutes and Edward slowly took my hand in his. His hold on me felt safe, hopeful, right.

"Bella! Get back in here! We have a busy day today!" Mr. Newton howled from his open office window.  
I stood up quickly, wiping my tears and leaving Edward's hand behind.

"Duty calls," I murmured, walking back inside. I flicked my light back on and began scanning. Edward walked in a few moments later and took his place in the bagging station.  
He didn't run when he learned about my shitty housing situation. He didn't walk away when I walked from him.

**~Edward's POV~ **

My mind was racing but there was no one behind the wheel. How quickly could I get a gun license? Can you shoot a cop without going to jail? I wish I stayed in karate when I was 7. How could her own father hurt her like that? She doesn't deserve any of this…I was surprised I didn't rip one of the paper bags from all this overload. I now knew why Bella acted the way she did. Why she cursed out anything and everyone. Why she was always frowning and mumbling things under her breathe. Why she didn't want to tell me. She was afraid of living.

**A/N: *gasp* Shall we all go gang bang Charlie? REVIEWS = LOVE *wink***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, I just make them curse and bag groceries. Sorry this chapter took so long! I had a little case of writers block. Thanks to my beta, **Mimi-Love-4ever, ** and everyone who helped. And of course, thank you so much for keeping up with this story. Your reviews rock, keep 'em coming! Enjoy the chapter!**

_Chapter Four: _

**Bella POV**

I've never been the type of girl that waits around for her Prince Charming to come and whisk her away from all her troubles. Because, quiet frankly, I doubt a nice suit, a bright, white smile, a horse and some riding boots are going to work any magic. I'm the type of girl that is waiting for a tank and a SWAT team. Can't kill 'em with kindness.

It's been a few hours since I told Edward the mess of my life and I can't really figure out how he's taking it. I mean,the guy sorta looks like he's gone insane from a gas leak or some other shit. As I glance over at him, he's in mid karate chop. Yep, you heard right. Mid-Fucking-Karate-Chop.

"Gah! Fu-cking…" he trails off after slamming his hand against the cold, metal surface. "Why'd you move it?"

"Why'd you try to go all 'Karate Kid' on that egg carton's ass?" I spat back.

"I wasn't _trying_, I was _doing."_

"Doing what? Amputating your own hand?" I questioned with a little laugh, shaking my head.

"Weighing our options," Edward says back, quietly.

"_Our _options? No. _Your_ option is to either keep bagging, or go home and seek mental help." Karate Fail Kid rolled his eyes as he prepared a new bag.

* * *

The week passed rather smoothly, apart from the Mustached-Devil. Being with Edward seemed to ease my mind; calm my thoughts. The way he looked at me with his big, mesmerizing green eyes just begged me to let him closer. And I did. Slowly.

I felt bad that Edward was wasting away his days with me at the grocery store, without pay; but, every day he assured me that his pay was seeing me smile and then he would add that my blushing was just an extra bonus. It was hard to subdue the damn blood rushing to my cheeks every time Edward whispered something into my ear. He knew that what he was doing was cracking me, but he never forced it.

* * *

"When does the Devil get home from work, anyway?" Edward asked, as he sipped his coffee in the same comfy chairs we seemed to occupy every time we visited the familiar Starbucks. Edward had picked up the nickname for my father recently. He tested it out a few times, making sure if it was okay with me. And oh, it was. There was something about the way he muttered it that just got my blood flowing.

"_The Devil_ has been putting a few extra shifts in at the station," I answered, using my espresso as my own personal space heater. "Not by choice," I added.

"Well, at least**,** you have less time with him, and less time with him means more time with your favorite bag boy," Edward smirked. _Fucking smirk. I need some smirk repellant right about now. That thing could take down fucking Voldemort. _

"Eh, I don't know how I feel about Seth quite yet; he smiles too much," I teased back as Edward rolled his eyes.

Seth is the new employee that I am supposed to be training. Edward took over after Seth told me I had pretty eyes and I…might have…exploded. I felt bad afterwards, but that week was not particularly my best. Charlie was off that entire week, which meant lots of long sleeved shirts and ice packs for me. Edward didn't mind though, actually I think he sorta enjoyed his "little prodigy" as he called him. Personally, I think it was a way of Mr. Newton telling me I have to step up my game if I want to keep my job. Which I didn't give a flying fuck if I still had, but Edward reminded me that work meant peace. But, peace and bologna do not mix. They just smell.

Seth began working the next week, which eased the flow of customers drastically. The kid knew his shit and the customers loved his cheeky grin. It was like working with a fucking Jonas Brother. Girls swooned over him, which I really didn't understand. I think they liked the fact that he let them touch the scanner. Ooh, big scandal.

I did like Seth for one reason, having Seth around allowed me to clock out earlier on some days. Charlie didn't know that Seth was cutting down on my shifts, but he didn't have to; I only came home when my usual shift ended. Plus, Mr. Newton became more easy going, I think we werejust happy to have me out of his hair…or toupee, for that matter.

Edward and I frequented Starbucks after work, even getting a little risky and trying new drinks. Monday was Mocha, but Tuesday was "Close your eyes and point" day, which left Edward with a Mocha Java Chip and according to him; "Tastes the way the old record store smells," which caused me to completely lose it, dropping my own Peppermint Latte (aka Christmas in a cup) in the process.

"You should laugh more, it's a good look on you," he smiled. _Fucking Blush! Abort, Abort! _

I rolled my eyes, attempting to cover up the embarrassing red color that now invaded my cheeks.

"What? I can't compliment you? Is it that damn work code? Because if it is…"

I cut him off. "You can compliment me**.** I'm just not used to it." I shrugged, fidgeting in my seat. Edward topped the smirk mountain with a fucking cherry on top.

"You know that thing is fucking deadly!" I let loose as Edward snorted.

"What do you mean?"

"You whip that thing out every chance you get, I swear. It's like some weird security blanket of yours or something."

"Is it a bad thing?" He cocked his head to the side, sipping his record store of a drink.

"No," I said a little too quickly and he whipped it out again. "I mean**,** that thing could turn Ellen DeGeneres straight."

Edward erupted with laughter, causing the entire café to stop their conversations to look over at the two freaks that were now laughing their asses off.

"So, my smirk can turn a lesbian…straight. That is what you are telling me," Edward finally broke through the clouds of laughter.

I nodded. "That is exactly what I'm telling you. You could probably even turn Leonardo Di Caprio gay."

Edward chuckled. "Maybe he already is gay," He teased.

"Hell no. Jack from Titanic is _not_ gay. I can't believe you even just said that."

Me and Leo were close. Best friends even. I mean**,** he didn't know, but did he have to? You see, I've had a Leonardo Di Caprio poster in my room since I can remember. I found it in some gossip magazine when I was little and it has always been tacked up on the purple walls of my room. This may sound strange**,** but I used to talk to it. Yep, I was one of those weird little kids that wore tutus, rain boots on her hands and talked to things. I even sprinkled "fairy dust" on it once because I thought it would make him come to life. He eventually did come to life, **and **then died in Titanic. Fucking movie industry.

"Easy there hot rod," Edward said laughing. "What, do you have something for Mr. Di Caprio?"

"Uhm, we got married. When I was…five," I pursed my lips, remembering the exact day.

Edward burst out in laughter yet again and I slapped his shoulder with a conveniently placed rolled up newspaper. Thank you Starbucks.

"I walked down my hallway, alright? Nothing special, no Elvis minister."

"Aw, damn. The Elvis minister is always the best. '_Thank you, thank you very much._'" Edward impersonated the King of Rock himself and even added in the curled lip. The whole fucking shebang.

"I swear I don't know him," I shook my head, announcing to the people that still looked on.

Edward swiftly put his arm around me, locking me in my place. "Don't deny the King of Rock**,** darlin'," he continued the impersonation.

"We're not a couple, I swear. He's actually quite annoying," I nodded, looking up at the revival of Elvis; he raised his lip in response.

"It's the hair**.** I have to work on the hair."

"Yes, the crazy ass hair."

We attracted quite an audience that would have normally made me feel uncomfortable**, **but today, I was with Edward and with him, everything was different. It was like I was living another life; all of the murky water surrounding my life cleared, and it was smooth sailing ahead. But, Charlie became an indefinite bump in the forecast.

I had just settled into my room, when I heard the familiar buzz of my phone.

"9 already?" I mumbled to myself, pulling out my also shitastic dinosaur of a phone. It wasn't my reminder of the impending hell in a squad car; it was a text from Edward.

"_What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Isabella is the sun!"_

I shook my head, texting him back. _"I swear, if you have tights on…"_

"_What of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it."_

"_Alright, quit the R and J quotes."_

"_Sorry, couldn't resist, your window is perfect for a moment like this."_

"_Are you really outside?"_

"_Truly am."_

Leech. I stalked towards my window, hauled it up and stuck my head out into the chilly winter night. "I can't believe you, what if the Devil was home?"

"I think I know his schedule as well as you do now. Plus, I had to talk to you."

I rolled my eyes, watching Edward pace back and forth in the darkness. "I just saw you."

He shrugged, stopping, gaining my focus. "Too many people around."

I checked my phone and sighed. "Make it quick," I reached for my window.

"Ah ah ah," Edward stopped me. "Leave it open, I have to make an entrance."

"Door. It's called a fucking door."

He huffed. "Fine."

I made my way downstairs and let Romeo**,** himself**,** in.

"You know**,** you have a lot of personas you portray…Elvis…Romeo," I smiled a little.

"How much time do we have?"

I glanced at the clock that hung in the kitchen. "Uhm, about an hour."

"Should be enough time," he mumbled, walking through the hallway and up to my room.

"I would say make yourself at home, but…" I trailed off, following him.

Edward turned to face me, his eyes serious; the waters becoming choppy.

"Bella, I have a plan."

* * *

**A/N: A plan you ask…? For what? You'll have to stick around…*evil laugh***

**I have to give a shout out to VampireAddict97, she really helped me out with this chapter. Go check out her stories, you won't regret it! Reviews = LOVE**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the alerts from the last chapter! You guys are truly amazing. Be sure to read the A/N at the bottom. Thanks again to my awesome beta, Mimi-Love-4ever ! Enjoy and leave me a little review. *wink***

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

"A plan? What _kind_ of plan?" I questioned, confused as I leaned against the doorway.

"A plan to get you out of the hell you're living in," Edward stated, anger tingeing his voice.

And here we go. I feel like I'm doing one of those homemade volcano projects. You know the ones where you add baking soda into the clay volcano model and it bubbles up, eventually exploding. Except, it wasn't a clay model; it was my brain and the baking soda was all the worked up shit of my life.

"I want to help you, Bella, and I think I finally know how to."

Wrong. So fucking wrong. What? Are you going to conjure up some magical fairies or better yet, a genie? Get me a fucking genie then let's start talking. I was surprised I was keeping this all in.

"I'm being serious, Bella."

_Well shit, maybe I let a few words slip. Fuck it. _

"I'm being serious too, Edward! What the fuck do you want me to do? Get in a carriage with a ball gown on and get somewhere before midnight? That's why it's called a fairy-tale, it never fucking happens!"

Edward sighed as he rubbed his forehead in frustration. Does he really expect me to just jump into his Volvo - Stupid, shiny Volvo owner - and drive away in a blink of an eye? It's not that I don't want to go through with whatever plan he has worked up; it's that I _can't._ I fucking can't.

I've tried to run before; I tried to get away from my own personal hell. But, just like any douche bag in a movie says: "_You can run, but you can't hide." _You really hit the nail on the preverbal head on this one, pervy, psycho murderer.

The farthest I ever got was last summer. I just simply didn't come home from work one night. I made it to some shitty motel a few miles outside Forks and finally had one decent night's sleep. And when I say decent, I mean shitastic**,** but do-able. It was nearing 7 a.m. when I heard the hum of the cruiser outside the window. Let's just say that was the last thing I heard for a while. _That_ is why I don't run. _That _is why I can't hide.

I was about to go off again when I shut my big mouth. This wasn't Edward's fault**;** he didn't deserve this in the slightest. Sure, he annoyed me on a daily basis**,** but his annoying me was the only thing I had. His entire being was how I made it day after fucking day. He knew how to make me smile; the right thing to release all my worries. And for that, I couldn't yell at him again…right now.

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I shut my eyes tightly. "You should go home, it's getting late."

"Bella, I know what time it is, now will you just listen?" He made his way towards me and took both of my hands in his. "Please," he said softly, fully using his big green eyes to his advantage. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Those eyes of his are fucking powerful. They're like the damn Basilisk's eyes from _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets; _they don't kill you though, but they can make you do anything.

"Shoot," I prompted, with a sigh as he led me to my bed, sitting down next to me. He kept his cold fingers intertwined with mine, and although it was like the fucking Arctic, it was…enjoyable. His hands also must possess some sort of fucking power as well because as I sat there, hand in hand with my bag boy, all my worries vanished for the time being.

Edward closed his eyes as he sucked in a breath. A few seconds later, his eyes blinked open, serious, and _deadly._ He looked as if he just came up with a plan to break into The White House or some other shitty, political building. I hate politics.

"Tomorrow, you're going to go to work just like any other day," he quickly waved off the look on my face "Don't worry, I'll be there too," I rolled my eyes slightly. "Actually, you're going to have to pick me up," he gave me a stern look as I was about to object."We'll work just like it's any other day**,** but when it's time to go, you're taking me to your house," I raised one finger to object**,** but Edward just silenced me by placing his icy index finger over my lips. "I'll hide in the car, while you go inside," I dropped my hand, feeling slightly more relieved as he removed his finger, comfortably taking my hand again. "Do whatever you have to do to be able to get away from your father for just a few minutes. It's all we need," he said the last part more to himself. "Wait upstairs, while I knock on Charlie's door to distract him. When you hear him answer the door, you sneak out from where ever you're hiding and pack up the first things your hands touch, then climb out through the window, and Bella? I want you to run. Run as fast and as hard as you can to the car, and I'll be there before you know it."

I raised my hand like a good little school girl. Edward let out the deep breathe he had been holding in as he said, rolling his eyes, "Yes, Bella."

"And you…think this will work."

"I know it will," he said confidently.

"And where am I supposed to go after I jail break from my house? I don't think I can take another night at that mo-," he cut me off.

"My house," he said simply.

"Your house," I repeated, staring right into his eyes, dazed.

"It's safe there, no cockroaches under the bed sheets," Edward chuckled, remembering my horror story from mynight at the Motel.

"If you want me to go to your house, all you have to say is that you have Batman bed sheets."

"Spider-Man," Edward coughed, looking away.

"What?

"They're**,** uhm, Spider-Man."

"You're shitting me," I said, a smile pulling on my lips.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Dammit, ass," I mumbled pulling my hands away from him.

"What, you also have a thing for Batman?" Edward chuckled, foiling the escape of one of my hands.

"I told you the first couple days I met you**.** I'm Batman, you're Robin," I smirked a little, looking down at our reunited hands.

"Alright then Batman, mission accepted?"

* * *

Fucking. Eyes. First, it's the smirk, now it's the eyes. The way we are going, Edward will manipulate me with all five senses by the weekend. I just wonder how he'll do it with his lips. _Really Bella? Snap the hell out of it. _I shook my head**,** attempting to clear my thoughts, as I carefully slipped out of the house, grabbing my worn out yellow jacket in the process. That was one thing I appreciated about Edward; no matter how worn out my clothes were**,** he never made me feel insecure. He even went as far as complimenting me on my uniform for work once. The kid knew how to make a girl feel special.

As I drove down the icy roads, making my way to Edward's house, the pieces fell into place. Shit. I just agreed**,** not only to attempting to escape from the death grip of the Mustached Devil, but also to stay at Edward's house for God knows how long. I remembered Edward telling me about his four other siblings and his parents. Human. Contact. If Edward had any recollection of the hell he went through to become my friend, he'd realize that me and people don't work out well. But, of course, it was already too fucking late.

I pulled up in front of Edward's mansion of a house and, stalker-like, peeked my head out of the window and took in the breathtaking Cullen Estate. I remembered Edward telling me his family was well off but, shit, this place was amazing. The Cullen's house seemed to extend into the sky**,** but all in all it managed three stories. Wall length windows bordered the entire house and glimmered in the rising sun as mist from the surrounding forest invaded the manicured lawn. It sure as hell put my house to shame**;** just as Edward's fucking God-like looks did to me.

I marveled through the protection of my long brown hair as Edward exited the monster of **a** house and walked towards my shitastic truck. I felt like such a girl; taking in every bit of him. The tight, black jeans, the short sleeved gray shirt that accentuated everything about him and of course, his crazy ass hair. I let the façade slip as Edward neared.

"Hey Batman," he grinned, climbing into my truck.

"See? That'd be so much more enjoyable if you had Batman underwear on right now," I greeted, switching gears and driving off.

"Don't be so quick to judge," he smirked**.** I shook my head in response.

"Good morning to you too, sugarplum."

"Morning," I grumbled.

He sighed, "Don't worry, okay? By tonight**,** you'll be laughing at all of this."

"That**,** or unconscious on my bedroom floor."

"Bella…"

"Hey, don't hate on me for telling the fucking truth."

"He's not going to hurt you anymore, I'm on your side now," his words moved through me, leaving a feeling of safety behind. I nodded once; he meant it.

The day moved rather quickly to my demise. This was the first time I _wanted_ the day at _Forks One Stop Grocery_ to go by as slowly as possible. Lucky for me, it was a pretty busy day and Edward and I barley had any down time**,** and when we did we would just stare at Seth. Staring at Seth was the most interesting thing in the store, I shit you not. This kid must be high off of pixie Stixs or something; he constantly is bouncing up and down, smiling at anything and everything that walks by. He even barked at a fucking Chihuahua that was snuggled up in some lady's Louis Vuitton purse. Fucking. _Barked. _I think he was being clever considering the dog wore a pink shirt that read _Bark for a hot bitch. _Clever pun creepy dog owner…clever.

My body tensed as the clock ticked by, leaving only a few short minutes until our shift was over.

Edward squeezed my shoulders from behind. "Re-lax," he breathed down my back, stretching out the word for an unnecessary amount of time. I turned to face him, careful enough to keep his soothing hands on my shoulders.

"Do you think he'll let her touch it?"

"I don't know…I mean they _just _met."

"I know, seems a little quicker than usual, but she seems really into him."

"I don't know. I feel like she's only after one thing."

"Yeah. Tic Tacs."

We both burst out laughing as we saw Seth carefully placing his new blonde girlfriend's hand on the scanner. Her eyes light up in response as she scanned an item. Tic Tacs. Edward kept his arm around my shoulder as we sat down on a bench in front of Seth's line, still erupting with laughter.

"What is with these girls? It's like the flock here for the kid," Edward mused.

"I have no goddamn idea. All I know is that it's something in those fucking orange Tic Tacs that keep them coming back for more," I quipped, still laughing.

"The orange ones aren't even the good kind," Edward mumbled with a disgusting look on his face.

"Right? Everyone knows the-"

"White," we both said at once, big smiles on our faces.

"Are the best," Edward finished, nudging my side.

"Hey Bella! Wanna come check out my scanner?" Seth yelled as soon as his special blonde friend vanished down Isle Three.

"She can check out _my_ scanner, Seth!" Edward shouted back, with a smirk.

"You're a bag boy**,** Edward," Seth shook his head as he narrowed his eyes, obviously not getting the joke.

"And you're a tool, my little prodigy."

"First off, I have my _own_ scanner," I smirked. "And who says I want to see _either_ of yours. I have no idea what condition they're in, you pigs."

_She wants mine, _Edward mouthed as Seth shook his head and trotted towards Isle Three, obviously missing the blonde's attention.

I shook my head, untangling myself from Edward and clocking out. I turned to him as I leaned against the wall, glancing at the clock.

"Ready?" He inquired.

I shrugged once. "Let's go get this over with."

The car ride to my house was filled with silence, a mix of both awkward and comfortable. I am comfortable with Edward, just not this situation. I glanced over at him, as I turned off the car.

"Fifteen minutes tops," he smiled encouragingly.

I took a deep breath as I tried to give my best "smile" back and slid out of my warm truck into the cold, dreary night.

"Almost late," The Devil himself spat, pulling my hair inside the door. _Great._

"I-I'm here, aren't I?" I finally wrestled free, rubbing the back of my head.

"Just barley," he narrowed his dark eyes at me.

I made my way upstairs with surprising ease**;** his Devil eyes must have caught something shiny. That was one - make that _the_ only - positive thing about him; he had the attention span of a mosquito. Fucking Toddler.

I made my way into the secluded bathroom and did exactly what Edward told me to: wait.

**Edward POV**

Bella's house was simple, endearing, just right; just a normal Forks house. No one on the outside**,** maybe even the inside**,** would know what takes place on a normal night at the Swan Residence. I stared up into Bella's personal Hell. Her bathroom light switched on. There it was; the signal that she was safe inside, the signal that it was all up to me now.

I nonchalantly made my way up to the doorstep and hesitated before knocking. What the hell am I supposed to say to this…this…monster? I panicked, looking around frantically before my eyes met a piece of mail hanging out of the quaint mail box. _Perfect. _I quickly grabbed the envelope and knocked twice. I heard grumbles, a chair swinging forward and footsteps. My heart pounded like a hammer. How was I supposed to keep myself from beating the shit out of him right here right now? I closed my eyes, slowing my breathing. _Bella._ That's how. I faked a smile as the Mustached Devil answered the door. _Go Bella, now is the time._

"Hello Chief Swan."

"Hello…?" His beady eyes inspected me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen," I tentatively offered my hand.

"Ah, Doctor Cullen's boy," he nodded once, returning the hand shake.

"Yes sir, that's me."

"Well, Edward…what can I help you with?"

I hesitated, trying to give Bella all the time she needed. "I just wanted to return a piece of your mail that got dropped off at our house yesterday."

"Wow, made it all the way over to your house? Mail carrier's a ditz," He licked his lips. _Don't snap, Edward. _I growled to myself.

"Crazy, I know," I nodded once, composing myself.

Charlie bowed his head slightly, keeping eye contact with me; waiting for something. I raised an eyebrow in response.

"Well are you going to keep it, or what?"

"Oh. Right. Sorry," I handed over the envelope as slowly as I could as The Devil gave me a peculiar look. _Hurry up, Bella._ He was about to shut the door in my face**,** but this was not nearly enough time for Bella, I had to do something. I quickly looked inside and a fishing pole caught my eye.

"Do you fish, Chief?" I questioned, putting my hand on the door to keep it from closing.

"Matter-of-fact, I do."

"Mind if I take a look?"

His dark eyes darted to where Bella's room was. "I don't have a lot of time tonight."

"It won't be long, I assure you," I smiled, not giving him a chance to say "no" as I glided into the warm house. "Great house," I complimented, looking around as if this was my first visit. Charlie shrugged, standing close behind me.

"What do you fish for?"

"Trout, mostly. Really**,** anything I can get my hands on," he chuckled. I swallowed hard as I clenched my fist, realizing the deeper meaning behind the simple answer. We continued our small talk about fishing, and shit I was passing this off like I had been fishing since birth. His eyes never strayed far from her room. _A few minutes, it's all we need._

**Bella POV**

I didn't waste any time. As soon as I heard the front door open, I silently made my way from the bathroom to my bedroom. _The first thing your hands touch. _Good thing I don't have much of a fashion sense or this would have been a problem. I grabbed my duffle bag from my closet and began shoving whatever I could into the dark gray _Nike_ bag.

I could hear the hum of voices downstairs and I could only hope Edward didn't come inside. I was proved wrong when Edward's musical laugh answered my own fear. _He won't hurt him. He won't hurt him. _I repeated over and over to myself. Why would he? Oh, that's right, because my father is the fucking Devil in uniform. I scraped a hand through my tangled hair, attempting to dismiss my thoughts.

I glanced down at my watch. _10:27. _We got here at 10:15, time to go. I quickly slung my duffle bag over my shoulder and took one last look at my room. Leo. I know this is not the moment, but it is. I hastily tore the poster off my wall and stuffed it into the _Nike_ duffle. _Much better. _I nodded once, and, as quietly as I could**,** opened my window. _If I fucking fall… _I started inwardly then stopped myself. _If I fall…death is the least of my worries. _I wasn't quite religious**,** but the Sign of the Cross seemed to fit this moment**.** I quickly completed the gesture and carefully backed myself out the window, hanging on for dear life. My feet connected with some sort of stray branch and I thought I had it**,** but I didn't. Jesus, you failed me. I closed my eyes tightly**,** fell backwards**,** and landed with a loud thump.

_Fuck, I'm dead. I'm dead. Why am I not dead? Holy shit, I'm not dead. Jesus, you're back in business. _I sat up slowly, not aware of my plain view into my house. Edward stood, marveling at a fishing pole as Charlie looked on. Edward coughed loudly a few times. _Good cover, Robin. _I quickly ducked to the ground as I saw the Devil begin to sway back in forth, thankfully he didn't turn. I scooped my bag up and army crawled to the near flower bed.

I closed my eyes, instantly feeling like Luke Skywalker as Edward's voice boomed in my head. _I want you to run. Run as fast and as hard as you can to the car, and I'll be there before you know it. _I nodded once. "Whatever you say**,** Obi Won."

I took one look back before I ran for it. Well shit, if this is what running feels like, then Usain Bolt must be a pile of Jell-O after every damn race. I glanced a few times into my house**;** Edward began making his way to the door, Charlie not far behind him.

_This is it._ Once I met my truck I quietly opened the door and slid in, undetected from what I was aware of. I ducked down into the safe nook under the glove compartment and waited. I did a lot of waiting tonight.

**Edward POV**

The Devil began to become restless and I knew if we were to make it out, it had to be now.

Charlie yawned. "Satisfied, kid?"

"Very," I beamed, "Thanks for your time, Chief."

He quickly shooed me out the door, not a good bye or handshake**,** and I was grateful. The less contact with that animal the better. My eyes scanned the lawn for a moment and I was relieved that there was no Bella sprawled on the ground from the fall she took. _She's tough. She's safe. _

**Bella POV **(last switch, I swear!)

My breathing hitched as I heard footsteps nearing and the sound of a door on the handle. _Heaven or Hell? _My breathing finally returned to normal as Edward got into my truck, not even acknowledging me; his plan is still not over. He shook his head**,** just enough for me to see**,** as I tried to wriggle free from the nook. _Patient, Bella. _I sat tight as I waited for any signal from Edward. The signal finally came as we made it down the road and out of reach from Charlie; and it wasn't subtle.

Edward quickly pulled over to the side of the highway and wrestled me free from the nook and into his awaiting arms. He held me tightly against him, not speaking for a few minutes. Edward and I were hugging, when just a few short weeks ago I cursed him out for wanting to obtain a card from _Forks One Stop Grocery. _

When just a few short weeks ago, I was held captive in my own home.

When just a few short weeks ago, I was practically dead.

When just a few short weeks _later_, I would be free.

Edward rubbed soft circles into my back as I hesitantly nestled my head into the crook of his neck. He breathed against the bare skin of my neck, "It was all we needed."

* * *

**A/N: Phew! So readers, school is rapidly approaching and I know I haven't been the best at updates but they may be a little slow. This story is nowhere near finished so don't give up on me! Reviews = Love. *Mwah!***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome back readers! First off, thanks to my lovely beta **Mimi-Love-4ever**. She rocks hard! And thank _you. _Without you guys, this story would most likely still be sitting in my folder on my desktop. So, *virtual hug* I hope you enjoy this chapter, reviews = LOVE.

* * *

Bella POV**

"It was all we needed." The safety of Edward's arms radiated through my body, attempting to calm every nerve one by one.

It was all we needed…for now. Believe me, I really want this to be all we need; one escape, one small trick, one lasting outcome. But you can't just shave a mustache without it growing back, right? And as long as the Mustached Devil, MD for short, was around, life would never be simple; never easy, never right.

I could practically see the bastard sprinting down the street as he shredded apart our ploy. Sprinting; determination in every move, his eyes full of rage. _Well, maybe if you keep fucking sitting on Edward's lap he _will _come trotting down the street._

Sometimes I feel that Internal Bella is the backseat driver that knows a lot of well thought shit and External Bella is the drunken dumb-ass behind the wheel. No, I'm not drunk...a_ll_ the time. Hey you have to get by somehow. So what if I choose Captain Morgan and Coke Zero, which is courtesy positioned down Isle Three. It's five o'clock somewhere, that's what I always say.

Edward slowly released his protective grip on me as Internal Bella telepathically told him to let me sit the fuck down. I slinked back into the passenger's seat as Edward roared the truck to life once more.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Another glance in my direction. "You?"

"Good, now that you're freed from that hell hole."

"How are you so sure all the god damn time?" I spat before Internal Bella had the chance to duck tape my huge ass mouth shut. Edward glanced at me again, this time running his eyes over my whole body; he seemed to be probing for any type of injury I had won. He pursed his lips as he came up empty handed.

"Why should I waste my time searching for flaws, Bella? If I wasn't so sure all the time, I can guarantee you wouldn't be sitting where you are right now. You'd probably be unconscious on your bedroom floor," Edward closed his eyes for a moment, regaining his composure. _Shit, way to go External Bella, you've upset Papa Bear._

Edward never blurted out whatever was on his mind; he always thought about it, then

processed it a few times andthought about it again. He thought about its outcome, re-phrased his words, and then sent it out the kisser. He was always so sure of what he said; so sure that the words he breathed never hurt me. And they never did.

"All I'm saying is how the hell do you know that he hasn't already found out?"

"I'm not saying he hasn't, Bella. I'm just saying that if you waste your time worrying about what _might_ happen you can't move forward."

"D-do you think he knows?"

I obviously wasn't following the routine Edward wanted me to, thanks to the sigh I received for my question.

"I really hope not."

Hope. Hope never worked well on my side; I wasn't too into hope. I like things to be set in stone; definite. Just like home. Home had a definite feel to it; it was a _definite_ that MD would kick my ass, night after night. It was set in stone that no matter how hard I tried to run, MD would always find me. Edward caught my decisive expression.

"Hey, try not to worry. For me," he tried. I shot him an out-of-order glare and he sighed.

"If it comes to that then we will think of something else. Something that will ensure your safety. I won't let him hurt you Bella, not again," Edward's hands tightened around the steering wheel.

"Yeah," was all my dumb shit self could manage.

I leaned my head against the cold glass of the window as I stared out into the torrential downpour that ensued. Charlie wouldn't be out in this weather, not tonight. He'd wait until morning, until we were all asleep to make an appearance.

I closed my eyes as I brought my knees to my chest, hugging them in attempt to keep warm. _You know you're stupid, right? If you go hide out at Edward's mansion of a house, you're putting him in danger too. It's only a matter of time until Charlie shows up there. Edward _was _the last person he saw before your little vanishing act. _

"Maybe you should just drop me off at a Motel," I mumbled, glancing over at Papa Bear.

"Not going to happen."

"But-"

"I have Batman bed sheets."

"That's not going to work this time. Just pull over at the next-"

"Not going to happen."

"Edw-"

"No."

"You're being unreasonably difficult, you know that, right?"

"Mmhmm. Just sit back Batman, let Robin take over."

"Robin _never_ takes over," I grumbled, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Why not? Because he wears tights? It's 2010; men who wear tights can do anything they want. We do have a black president after all."

"Just because Obama is president doesn't mean Robin can become the new Batman, don't play the race card."

"I'm not playing the race card, I'm playing the side-kick card," he smirked, peeking at me through the corner of his eyes.

I rolled my eyes in response. "And one more for the smirk score board."

"Just using my advantage wisely."

"Well, you've obviously mastered you're little shitastic smirk."

"You love it," I mentally added one more smirk point.

"Never said I didn't."

Edward raised his eyebrow and smiled more to himself then to me. "Admit it. Deep down, there's a heart and your heart holds something in it for me."

"Hey, easy hot rod."

"Hot rod," Edward snorted. "Now you're using my word."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I muttered, waving him off.

"So you do?"

"Do what?"

Edward jutted his chin in my direction making his question clear.

"Just drive, Robin."

"Aye Aye, Captain."

"That's Batman to you," I retorted as Edward chuckled, shaking his head side to side, bearing his teeth in a wide grin.

* * *

Edward cut the engine as we finally pulled up to the Cullen Residence. Most of the lights in the house were off, which eased my nerves of having to meet the Cullen Clan right this minute, but a few remained, which went undetected by Edward.

"Don't worry, no one's home," Edward reassured me as he propped open my door, placing one hand on the roof as he leaned in; squashing the remaining nerves.

"Oh, cool," I nodded simply.

Edward cocked his head to the side, motioning towards the house. "Come on. Let's get inside before the rain worsens."

Despite my protest, Edward carried my bags as I followed - more like stumbled - behind. Rain and darkness aren't the best combination for Bella; Internal or External.

"Try not to kill yourself for two minutes while I unlock the door, okay?" Edward grinned as he helped me up and swiftly retrieved the key from the eave.

"No promises," I retorted as I ran a hand through my hair.

Edward turned back - my Nike bag over his shoulder - to me as he swung the front door open. "Ladies, first."

"Guess that's me," I half smiled as I walked through the Cullen thresh hold.

I was hoping for a steaming hot kettle of a room, but no. The cold air of the Cullen house blasted in my face, blowing my hair back gently. _Fuck me, and welcome to the Arctic. _I was expecting polar bears and penguins to greet me with jazz hands and welcoming songs, but I was relieved to find the house just as Edward had said; Empty.

Edward flipped on the main light, causing me to be momentarily blind. As my eyes readjusted, I surveyed the room. It was just like outside; tall glass windows, pure white walls, family pictures strewn about the house. I almost felt like I was in a museum and I instantly channeled my inner quote machine. _'The place is like a museum. It's very beautiful and very cold, and you're not allowed to touch anything.' _Gotta love Ferris Bueller. I chuckled quietly to myself as I realized how well this quote fit.

"What are you laughing about?" Edward questioned with a smirk as he set my bag down on the perfectly pristine floor.

"Your, uhm, house is like a museum," I mumbled, biting on my nail.

Edward laughed as he looked around. "Very true," he smiled then pursed his lips, deep in thought. _"'_The place is like a museum. It's very beautiful and very cold, and you're not allowed to touch anything.' God, you've got to love Ferris Bueller," he finished with a chuckle.

"Shit," I managed to slip out, my eyes wide.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing…," I bit my lip hard, trying to prevent further embarrassment.

This isn't good; Edward just quoted Ferris Bueller. Fuck me. _Hard._ I swear, if he quotes another one of my all time favorite movies in the history of the universe and beyond, shit will hit the fan.

"Okay then. Uhm, Kitchen. Dining Room. Downstairs Bathroom and Carlisle's Office," Edward pointed to each respective hallway, door and archway. "I'll show you the upstairs later," he finished, letting his hand drop to his side with a smack.

"Thank you, tour guide," I bowed.

"Anytime, Miss Swan," Edward smiled, bowing his head. "Hey, want something to eat? Drink?" He started towards the kitchen as I followed.

"A snack, I guess…please."

Manners weren't my thing. Why be nice to people? Being nice only invited them in and that was sure as hell not what I wanted. But now that Edward squeezed himself into my life, and obviously being pissy had no affect on him, I had to try.

He raised his eyebrow and smiled in response. "Well, okay then."

Edward led me into the kitchen and opened a few cupboards. "Hmm, cookies, chips, pretzels, crackers." Fridge now open. "Uhm, fruit, cheese, pudding, ch-"

"Pudding," I cut him off.

"Pudding for two it is," Edward laughed tossing me one as he opened his.

I leaned against the cold - shocker - countertop as I tore off the top and skimmed the first chocolate layer. _Chocolate, vanilla, chocolate. The Cullen's know what's up in the pudding department. _Edward had finished his before I started on the second layer.

"You're a slow eater," he commented with a smile as he tossed his in the trash like a basketball player. Little League, if I may add.

"You missed," I pointed out before adding, "Maybe, but I have a certain way of eating my pudding, Shaq."

"And what would that be?" Edward asked as he finally dunked his pudding cup in the trash then made his way back to me, leaning against the counter opposite to mine.

"It's a process," I mumbled, glancing up at Edward's amused expression as I skimmed another layer and popped the spoon into my mouth. "You have to eat it layer by layer. That way, you get the full affect. First, the chocolate, then the vanilla and then you finish it with the last bit of chocolate," I informed as I plopped the last spoonful of chocolate in my mouth, with a small smile.

Edward clapped. "You truly are from a different world," he joked. I rolled my eyes at him as I disposed of my teaching materials.

I put my hands up as I spun around then held my pretend dress and curtsied. "From the Death Star perhaps?"

Edward stared at me for a long moment, a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

**Edward POV**

Fuck. Me. She mentioned Star Wars. If Bella mentioned another movie one of my favorite movies, shit will hit the fan. Bella Swan may potentially be, _my_ Princess Leia.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the double AN but I didn't want to crowd the first one! All I have to say is I'll try my best to keep updating regularly. I'm attempting to write on the weekends and send it off to my beta on Sundays; so thank you for your patience! Go ahead and tell me what you think by pressing the little review button! Love you all!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****I do not own Twilight, I just make them curse. Thanks to my wonderful beta! Here's the low down, this chapter was the toughest one for me to write. I had to introduce a few more characters *wink* and that was challenging. Bear with me, it will get better. Enjoy and review!

* * *

**

I did my best to convince Edward that his incredibly comfy, cloud-of-a-couch would suffice as my sleeping quarters**,** only to be thrown over his shoulder and marched upstairs. Yeah, you heard right. He made me feel like a fucking four year old who refused to obey bed time.

"Quit squirming," he muttered, climbing upstairs as I slapped the hell out of his butt. Not by choice.

"Quit holding me hostage!"

"Yep, oh yeah, that hit the spot. Mhm," he retorted with a grin as I repeatedly hit his ass.

"It's not my fault your ASS happens to be located where my hands hit, you ass."

"Ooh, word play. Double bonus for Bella."

"Ugh! Put. Me. DOWN!"

And he did; in the middle of his bed. He smirked down at me, hands on his hips**,** as he caught his breath. "You're like a fucking alligator," he said laughing.

"Zip it, Steve Irwin," I shot back, sitting up.

"Hey, didn't Steve Irwin die a few years ago?" Edward questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes. Yes he did. Maybe it'll teach you something."

"Oh, loosen up," he sang, sitting down next to me on his bed.

"I'd rather not negotiate with a terrorist," I muttered, crossing my arms.

"So now I'm a terrorist? Oh, this will be good," Edward retorted, rubbing his hands together then leaning back on his headboard.

I scoffed in response.

"Lighten. Up**.**" One poke. And another.

"If you honestly think poking me is going to lighten me up, then you've got another thing coming."

"Would…tickling work?" I felt the bed adjust as Edward sat up behind me.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare."

"Here's one for Steve Irwin!" He exclaimed then began tickling the shit out of me.

Edward's cold hands roamed over my body, carefully as to not make me feel uncomfortable in any way**,** but enough to make me erupt with giggles.

"E-dward….S-stop….O-r….I-I'll….M-make…S-sure…Y-ou…C-can…N-never…R-reporduce!" I broke through the clouds of laughter.

"Aw, threatening my manhood, are we? Sad." he grinned, pulling me backwards and causing me to fall back into him**. **My eyes narrowing in on his**;** my head In. His. Lap. _Awkward. _He finally eased up, allowing me to catch my breath.

"You're. An. A-."

"Ass. I know**,** I know." he grinned, cutting me off.

I sent him my death glare as I allowed my breathing to return to normal.

"A-and and what was with your lame battle cry? That was fucking hilarious."

"Hilariously awesome?"

"Hilariously lame."

"Damn and I thought I could be cast in the next warrior movie," he smirked.

"Maybe if you're lucky you'd be cast as the guy who's the ass in the horse costume."

"Him? Oh hell no. You're _so_ wrong. Don't you remember how I just jail-breaked you from your own house? Would a guy in the horse's ass costume be able to do that?" He laughed.

"Hm, point made."

"Point made," he confirmed.

We talked for a few hours, mostly about how lame Edward was, and occasionally about how bad ass I was. We came to the conclusion that**,** although**,** Edward was the one saving me, _I _would be the one doing the saving if we were super heroes**;** according to Edward**, **we already are. Edward would just mostly fly around and look pretty while I did all the ass kicking. As I said: "I wear the tights in the relationship." Naturally, Edward disagreed saying that I was the one with the good looks and that I would be the one on the cover of all the Super Hero magazines.

I quickly drifted to sleep, not one horrifying nightmare or restless moment breaking my slumber. I hadn't realized the proximity between Edward and me until I woke up**,** around 9:30**,** to find Edward's arms around me as I happened to lie conveniently curved against his side. I was spooning with Edward Cullen.

I carefully escaped the safety of his arms and rolled away from my nook before falling flat on my ass on the wooden floor, waking Edward in the process.

"Bella? Bella**,** are you okay?" He was already on his feet and at my side.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, I just…fell."

"Obviously," he smirked, offering his hand.

"Sorry for waking you," I murmured, allowing Edward to help me up carefully.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled reassuringly. Did you sleep well?"

I scratched my head as I steadied myself. "Uhm, it was kind of awesome, actually," I said sheepishly as a smile lit up Edward's face.

"I didn't sleep too badly either," he smirked and I rolled my eyes. His smiled faded slightly. "Sorry if that was…too much. I shouldn't have just assumed you would be okay with that. I don't know what I was thinking," Edward rubbed his forehead as his body tensed and as quickly as his expression changed, he was out of my sight.

I sighed as I tangled my fingers in my knot-tastic hair. He shouldn't be sorry; I couldn't _let_ him even _feel_ sorry. My head started to hurt slightly from all this new**-**found **. . .** what's the word? Care? I couldn't lie to myself anymore, there was a part of me that cared for Edward, and I just can't admit it to him yet. But then again, I couldn't let him feel guilt for something that didn't bother me in the slightest. Shocker. Bella's not bothered.. I took a deep breath and made my way downstairs to find Edward leaning against a counter in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal.

"You shouldn't be sorry…" I trailed off as I made my way to Edward. I leaned my back against the cold, polished counter tops. Edward turned his head slightly towards mine and set his bowl behind him. "I mean, you don't have anything to be sorry…about. You're bed is like a fucking cloud, and having you there was just a bonus," I was struggling with words; it was like trying to fit all the letters in a cross word puzzle. I wanted to say so much, say whatever would make him stop feeling guilty, but I couldn't reign in the proper words.

"Really?" Edward asked, a smile playing upon his lips.

"Mhm, really," I nodded, confirming. Okay, maybe I didn't give myself enough credit.

"Phew," Edward reached behind and retrieved his bowl once more. "Good, because I slept pretty well too," he grinned.

I exhaled, finally relieved and smiled slightly back at him.

"You're a bit of a blanket hog though," he smirked.

"Me? You were the one who was wrapped like a fucking taco!" I laughed as I, returned back to my original position beside Edward, my own cereal in hand.

Edward snorted. "A nice, warm, taco. Mmm."

"You're so strange, I swear."

"Cheers," Edward smiled, tapping his spoon against mine.

* * *

"If I tell you something, will you _promise _me that you won't destroy my manhood or my gorgeous face?"

"Well shit, just spit it out."

Edward took a deep breathe, sitting down on the glass coffee table before me. I sat up on the couch, resting my elbows on my knees. He closed his eyes, exhaling deeply.

"Everyone's coming home and they know you're here and my sister, Alice, wants to have a little dinner party for you tonight," He raced through the sentence, and gave me a sheepish grin, opening one eye carefully before the other.

"Edward…," I groaned.

I hate surprises. I hate dinner parties. I hate socializing. Do you see a pattern here?

"Just try to go with it, okay? It'll just be the eight of us."

I groaned louder, sinking back into the couch, rubbing my temples. "I don't work well with people, you know that."

"You work perfectly with me," he soothed as he made his way next to me on the couch.

"They're not going to like me. I'm going to be all bitchy and everything."

"They're going to _love _you. You need to give yourself more credit."

"And what's my excuse for having a sleep over with you, hmm?"

"A late night business meeting," Edward grinned, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Great," I rolled my eyes. "So now I'm your employee. When will they be here?"

"Soon, but dinner doesn't start until seven. We can hang out upstairs until then if you'd like."

"Can't we go out for a bit?"

"I'd rather not. Just in case…you know," Edward sighed and I knew exactly what he was talking about. Charlie.

"Yeah, right…him," I sighed as I stood up, making my way up the stairs.

"Plus, it's obvious that you're the boss in this relationship."

I put on my best purple converse and prepared to meet the Cullen Clan.

"You'll pull me aside if I start acting like a bitch, right?" I asked hopefully as I shook with pre game jitters.

"Of course, but you won't need me. You'll be great," Edward smiled, squeezing my shoulders from behind just like he did that one day inside _Forks One Stop Grocery._ Just like then, he eased my nerves. "It's about seven**. **Shall we**, **miss Swan?" And the nerves are back.

"Oh fuck me," I grumbled walking out the door, Edward propped open.

"I like to call it, making love," Edward smirked, closing the door and walking beside me.

"Fuck me in the brain."

"I'm not even sure one _could_ make love to another's brain. I guess if you want to consider it psychologically…," he smirked again.

"If this is your attempt at making me feel better," I started, Edward's eyebrow raised now. "It's working," I smirked slightly as I came to the bottom of the stairs.

And there they were. The Cullens. All neatly standing side-by-side like dominoes. I felt as if I could just poke the first and they'd all fall over one by one. Not that I would want to, I mean**, **the first one looked like a fucking wrestler. Edward led me over to his family, starting with the biggest; the wrestler that I wanted to poke. Ah, the inner workings of my brain.

He was larger than the others**, **but he looked more like a teddy bear now that I examined him. He had a huge grin plastered on his pale face and brown curls that lie aloof on the top of his enormous head.

Edward sighed. "Bella, this is-."

"Emmett!" The big one yelled as he scooped me up in a bear hug. I heard a "Hmph," from the tall blonde that occupied the space next to Emmett.

"Ow," was all I could choke out.

"Sorry," Emmett grinned sheepishly. "I…like to hug."

"I can see that," I mumbled as he set me down. I smiled back slightly.

Edward put one arm around my waist and moved me down the conveyor belt of Cullens.

"This is Rosalie," Edward said un-enthusiastically.

Rosalie made it imperative that she did not care for me with the bitch face that she so perfectly maintained. Edward cleared his throat and Rosalie gave a lazy wave, keeping her eyes off of me. She looked like a pin up model**, **but with a classic twist.

Edward pulled me down the line to another one of his brothers. A tall, lean blonde who was clearly more focused on the shorter brunette next to him. He quickly shifted his gaze on me and smiled slightly. "Hello Bella, I'm Jasper. It's very nice to finally meet you," he grinned, shaking my hand very formally. _I guess we're fucking business partners now._

"Nice to meet you," I smiled back.

Jasper gave me a nod and returned his gaze back to the girl next to him.

"And…,"

"Oh hush, Edward. Let me handle this! I'm Alice," grinned the occupant of Jasper's focus as she wrapped her arms around me. My eyes widened slightly at the openness of the Cullen family**,** but I returned the hug with only a tinge of awkwardness. Alice was much smaller than the others but made up for it with her enthusiasm. I found another Care Bear. Her hair intrigued me; it jutted out in all different directions and had a little tint of varying browns and blacks hidden in each piece. She smiled warmly as she stepped back.

"And Carlisle and Esme; the core of the family," Edward smiled as we ended the tour of Cullens.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you, Bella," Esme grinned as she squeezed my hand.

"Yes, we're finally meeting the famous Bella Swan," Carlisle smiled as he shook my hand.

"You too. Both of you," I smiled back. "And famous?" I turned to Edward and he shook his head, smiling. "It's all fake, don't listen to him," I smiled as they both laughed.

"Well, dinner is ready to be served. Are you both hungry?"

Edward nodded. "Perfect," Esme sang as she left for the kitchen, Alice and Rosalie not far behind her. Carlisle led us to the table, and I was fortunate to be placed next to Edward and Emmett. Emmett looked pretty easy-going except for the fact that a death-by-hug was a possibility lingering on my horizon as long as I was with Emmett. Another Care Bear. Damn, I need a fucking Care Bear Carrying Case or some other shit.

A few minutes later, Esme brought out a steaming bowl of Spaghetti followed by garlic bread, tomato sauce and a fresh, green salad. Everything looked amazing and I couldn't help lick my lips. I heard Edward chuckle next to me and the familiar red color invaded my cheeks once again. Everyone took their seat and Carlisle raised his glass, "To our lovely guest, Bella,"

"To Bella," everyone chimed in, Emmett a little louder than the others, adding in his own. "Ow! Ow!" I let out a small laugh and everyone clinked their glasses together.

"You're doing great," Edward whispered in my ear as he grabbed the spaghetti bowl right out of Emmett's grasp. He wasn't lying; I was doing exceptionally better than I thought. Hell, I thought this would end in flames. There's still time for that.

I observed the Cullens in their natural element and smiled to myself. They really were one big family; one that I was jealous of. One that I hoped to have one day. One that I wished to be apart of.

"They're here for you two, you know," Edward whispered again causing a smile to spread across my face.

"Salad?" Emmett offered.

"Mhm," I reached for the bowl. He pulled it back. I raised an eyebrow as he grinned. I reached again. He moved the bowl. Reach. Miss. Reach. Miss. Emmett roared with laughter.

"Gotta be quick around here, Bells!" Emmett grinned finally allowing me the satisfaction of capturing the bowl. I was never good at Capture the Flag.

"So Bella, how's your father? I usually see him around but-," Carlisle started but stopped as he squinted his eyes, trying to read Edward's horrified expression.

Well**,** isn't this just fucking perfect? What is one supposed to respond with during a question like that? Oh, well you know, it's quite funny actually. You see, your son rescued me from the clutches of my abusive father. What a great family dinner topic.

Carlisle laughed nervously as I shut my eyes tightly, gripping my fork.

"What's the problem? Daddy issues?" Rosalie asked with a smirk.

I opened my eye; returning the bitch glance, my jaw clenched firmly shut. _That bitch!_ I could go off in so many directions right now; no one would ever know what hit them. But before I even had time to spit the words out, Edward grabbed my hand.

"Excuse us."

I wrestled free from his grip and closed the gap on the remaining stairs, rushing into Edward's room. I gripped my hair as I finally unclenched my jaw with a loud growl; the air now filling my suffocating lungs. The room was starting to close in, the walls shifting in all directions. My eyes blinked fervently trying to make sense of it all as I sucked in ragged breath after ragged breath.

Edward freed my hands from my hair and wrapped me in a tight embrace; no words needed. He pulled me close to his body as I buried my head in his chest; no hesitation on either part.

Rosalie hit the nail on the head: My name is Bella Swan and I have daddy issues.

* * *

**A/N: ****Terrible, right? Hit the review button and let me hear your thoughts!**

**Check out and **


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: And I'm back with Chapter Eight! I mus take this time to thank my amazing beta, Mimi. This girl rocks in so many ways. Without her this story would be terrible and updates far and few between. Enjoy your day off girl. Thank you for reading and let me know your thoughts by leaving me a review. I will reply to each and every one! ~Cici**_

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_Rage (noun): __a violent desire or passion; Angry fury. _

_Synonym: Edward Cullen._

There were so many things I wanted to blurt out to make Bella's pain vanish. So many thoughts I wanted to clear from her head. So many things I wanted to fill her heart with**,** but nothing would betray my mouth.

"Bella, Bella, shhh. She's a bitch, that's who she is. She's like that to anyone and everyone."

Bella was statuesque in my arms; no movement, no words. Just still. I lessened my hold on her as I pulled my head back to make sure she was still breathing. I could just picture her holding her breathe to keep from blowing her top and the thought of that killed me.

She pulled away from me the second I released my hold and sat on the edge of my bed; eyes focused on the wall in front of her.

"Bella?" I prompted as I knelt down in front of her.

No response. She simply kept her eyes trained on the wall.

Bella was one for speaking her mind and seeing her holding back felt like a big dude punching me in the nuts. I needed to hear what she was keeping locked up inside of her.

"Bella, she doesn't know about Charlie. She was just being her usual bitchy self."

I couldn't lie to her and tell her that even if she did know about the Devil problem that Rosalie would keep her trap shut. I can even recall hearing a little girl calling Rose a "bitch" when she told a store clerk that her outfit looked like "something you would find left in a washing machine at a laundry mat". Rosalie and bitchyness go hand in hand. Now only if they'd go hand in hand off a bridge.

I took her hands in mine. They were clammy, different then the usual warm, soft hands Bella always possessed. "Say something. You're scaring the shit out of me here."

"She's right," Bella squeaked softly.

"Bella…" I started only to be cut off by the one and only.

"I have daddy issues. She's. Right."

I sighed, looking away for a moment**,** before bringing my attention back to the only thing that mattered to me. "We will get through this, you know that, right? I'm not going to leave you behind or run when things get tough. I'm here for you, always." I couldn't believe how all of this was coming out. It was just flowing like a stream out of my mouth and I was grateful I didn't have to think twice.

"You don't know that."

"Yes, Bella. I do. Do you know how? Because I have a family on my side that greatly cares about you."

"They just met me and I stormed off during a dinner they prepared for me."

"They'll get over it. And plus, I know Esme is most likely scolding Rosalie as we speak."

"I would never want them to get hurt because of me, Edward," she said simply**,** meeting my eyes for the first time since we got up here.

I moved a piece of hair behind her ear as a single tear slid down her cheek. She was hiding the fact that she wanted to cry. I stood up**,** just enough so I could look her in the eyes**,** trying to get her to see the truth that lies in them. "Isabella Swan, we are going to get through this if it's the last thing I do. You will _never_ have to go back to your house ever again and I will _never_ let that piece of shit father of yours lay a finger on you for the rest of your life and then for an eternity after. Do you hear me?"

She nodded slowly before letting her head hang. I picked up her chin**,** making her meet my eyes once more. "I promise you."

"I know," she said almost inaudibly as she stood up. She closed her eyes for a minute, taking a few deep breaths and running a hand through her hair; tugging on it subtly**,** but in a harsh manner. I didn't like seeing her hurt herself; it hurt me more. I slowly took her hand out of her mangled hair and held it in mine.

"Let's go back down stairs," she mumbled, focusing on the floor this time.

"Are you sure? We don't have t-,"

"Yes, and we do. Come on."

We walked back downstairs and dinner swiftly continued as if nothing ever happened. I was grateful that no one else brought up Charlie for the rest of the night and I could see in Bella's eyes that she was too. Rosalie struggled through a forced apology as Esme smiled; I was right. God**, **I love that woman. Emmett whispered in Bella's ear**,** something about Rose**,** that made her laugh and made Rose storm off. Karma's a bitch.

Now that Rose was out of the picture for the rest of the night, the tension in the air dissolved. Bella loosened up a bit and even started a few conversations. I smiled, watching as she and Carlisle discussed their favorite authors**,** and then again when she and Esme talked over the best Brands to buy at the Grocery Store. Bella knew a boat load of grocery store lingo which made me laugh.

Emmett continued to be his idiotic douche self and Alice and Jasper chimed in when necessary. Alice was holding back until I gave her a nod**,** allowing her to let loose. She grinned and switched seats with Emmett. Bella gave me a sheepish look and I nodded once, encouraging her and she smiled slightly and carried on a conversation about God knows what with Alice.

I was so proud of Bella; she allowed herself to open up and invite my family in. She looked so different smiling and laughing; a difference that I was willing to fight for. A difference that I knew would be my goal to make natural.

After the table was cleared and the dishes finished, we stayed downstairs and talked with Alice and Jasper for an hour or two. Alice was wrapped in Jasper's arms as she absent mindedly played with a button on his shirt. It was then that I realized this is what I wanted. I wanted Bella to be more than a girl I was helping free from her fucked up life. I wanted Bella to be _my _Bella.

She yawned next to me almost on cue and let her head fall perfectly on my left shoulder. I hesitated before wrapping one arm around her waist.

"Do you want to go upstairs?"

"No, I'm…good here," she said tiredly.

"You can close your eyes**. **We'll be here when you wake up," I whispered softly into her ear. I smiled slightly as I felt a shiver run through her body. I had an affect on her as well. She nodded once.

"I'll sleep down here if you'd rather."

"No," she snapped quickly, picking her head up then blushed and ducking her head back down. "I mean, it's your bed…you should have it."

"Then I'll stay up there."

"Me too."

"Then I guess it's settled."

I shoved a pillow on my face attempting to hide from the bright sun that invaded my room.

"Fucking sun," a voice groaned beside me.

I quickly threw the pillow off me and whipped my head to the side to find the source of the voice. How could I have forgotten? It came to me: Bella was a part of my life now. She wasn't a surprise. She wasn't an uncertainty. She was Bella. _Fuck, I've been having a lot of epiphanies lately. _

"Only disappointment of the room," I retorted.

"I can name a few more."

And she's back to herself again. I poked her side and she smiled.

"You weren't that much of a blanket hog last night, so point**,** Edward."

"I'll gladly accept any point age you dish out, Miss Swan."

"I'm not a game show host, so don't hold your breath."

The rest of the day eased by in a pleasant manner. We mostly lounged around the house making small talk, played a few arousing rounds of Wii tennis. Nothing major. Although, Bella beating Emmett in Wii wrestling was kind of a big fucking deal. I promised her I'd buy her ice cream as a prize.

It was quite adorable when she tried to pay for it**,** but also kind of fucking scary when she gave me a death glare. It all drained away when she threw a nickel in the Tip jar and the Cold Stone Creamery employees sang: "Tip Tip Hooray!" and Bella's face held the most confused expression I had ever seen. It wasn't until the ride home when Emmett had to explain to her that it was a pun of "Pip Pip Hooray." She felt stupid and I jokingly agreed, receiving a "45% power punch" in the shoulder. 45% was enough…believe me.

Rosalie refused to make an appearance and for that I was grateful. Alice, Jasper and Emmett accompanied us on a drive through the neighborhood. Bella laughed when I pointed out a Baseball field where I played T-Ball. Em had to add in that this particular field was the field Carlisle had to teach me how to use a cup and Bella erupted with laughter. Oh, the memories.

The best thing that has happened to me thus far in my life is not finding a Tostitos under my couch, finding my first chest hair, beating someone in Wii Bowling or even learning how to use a cup. It's Bella. Hearing her laugh is a sound that could pull me from the deepest depths of the ocean. It's because it's all _hers. _And making her laugh and smile and blush is the best prize I could ever win.

I can't believe I even called Bella Princess Leia. She's so much more than two buns on the side of Carrie Fisher's head. She's Queen Amidala.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Back with Chapter Nine! Things are about to pick up so stick with me! Once again, thanks to the outstanding Mimi and all that helped. Review are appreciated! I will get back to everyone! Oh! TheWaywardGirl made me an AMAZING banner for this story, it's on my profile so check it out!

* * *

**_

"Edward? Edward. Stop…staring. You're freaking the shit out of me. And plus, you look like you have one eye. "

"Hm? Oh." He pulls back, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry about that."

"And what was…_that?_"

"Just something I was trying to figure out."

"Well**,** did you figure that something out?"

"Mhm."

This is the type of intelligent conversations that took place over the next three days. Edward staring at me. Sometimes with a slight smile, sometimes with a furrowed expression. Me pushing him out of a chair in attempt to snap him the hell out of whatever trance he was in. Damn, this kid was frustrating.

"You're doing it again. You're doing that fucking thing where your eyes glaze over and you look like you're trying to blow something up with your mind. Sorry buddy, but it's still not gonna work."

"Hm? What won't work?"

"Chuck Norris."

I felt like I should be wearing a trench coat, sitting in an office with the rain tapping against the window, with all the investigating I'd been doing those three days. It didn't hit me until Edward dropped one hell of a hint.

"Edward…? What's going on in the inner workings of your brain this time?"

"Yo-," he cut himself off quickly. "Yodeling. I'm thinking about yodeling."

"You're German? Wow…it all makes sense now; the dream of you wearing lederhosen, everything with the whole Weiner Schnitzel…"

Edward laughed, smirked and gave me those shitastic sex eyes all at one time**,** which I don't know how it's possible but hell it is**,** and I melted per usual and that's when it hit me. Not only am I falling for fucking Edward Cullen**,** but I think he is falling for me too. The thought scared the shit out of me and I pushed it as far as possible into the corners of my brain marked: "Shit to use for horror movies". Yeah, that deep.

We're sitting in Edward's room and he's in one of his staring fits again**,** but this time he actually talks before I have to slap him.

"Bella, I need to ask you something. I'm going to be completely honest with you and I just…I hope you understand," he said**,** his voice tingeing with panic.

_Holy fucking Christmas cookies. _

"O-kay…" is all I can manage.

"Bella, I…I uhm," he clears his voice then looks me right in the eyes before sighing, frustrated. "Would you like to go to the carnival?" _Pansy._

"You actually are going to let me out of the house during the day? Damn, I knew I'd crack you."

He laughs nervously as he rubs his forehead. "Yeah well, we need some fresh air."

I stand up and grab my jacket as I hear Edward call him self a "pussy" which makes me laugh quietly to myself before heading downstairs.

The car ride was awkward. I think it was the fact that the Jonas Brothers were playing on the radio the whole fucking time. Edward seemed too concerned with his thoughts to notice and I was in a mood where it was pissing me off**,** but I was too uninterested to change the channel. Damn whiny voices and skinny jeans.

"I'm warning you," Edward started as he got out of his car and I followed. He looked around smelling the air then glanced over the car at me. "I'm fucking terrified of clowns."

"Then I guess you'll shit your pants when you see what's behind you."

Edward's face froze as he slowly turned around to see a big, red nosed nothing.

"Sorry**,** you just ruined your jeans," I laughed running from him as he smirked and high tailed it after me. "Your smirk won't save you now, Cullen!"

"Well fuck me!"

"I'd rather _not_ make love with you, given the current situation!"

"Damn, I brush off on you. Given current situation, hm? So**,** are you giving me a rain check?"

"That's for you to decide and plus, if I was, you'd have to get it from me first," I turned, slowing down as I gave him my own smirk and he cocked his head to the side.

He pointed at me before dropping his hand to his side. "You're mouth is twitching," he added his signature smirk this time.

"Fuck off," I stuck my tongue out before running again.

The scent of cotton candy flooded my nostrils and the cool sea breeze tousled my hair as I ran through the crowd of the carnival onto the pier. I sprinted to the edge of the pier and closed my eyes, letting my senses take over. The soothing sound of the water slamming against rocks, the cool air lifting not just my hair off of my back, but every worry**,** cooling every inch of my body.

I opened my eyes and hopped up on the railing looking out to the ocean.

"You fall, you fall," Edward's voice said behind me as he put his hands on my waist, jerking me forward slightly.

"Shit!" I quickly grabbed onto his arm and a smirk rose upon his face and I rolled my eyes. "Ass."

"So I've heard," he added with a grin as he leaned his head against my arm, his protective hold still intact. The compartment in the back of my head slowly opened, begging me to release it**,** but my god damn warlock powers slammed it shut.

"Hungry?"

"Carnival food? Fuck yes." I turned around slowly and slid off the railing and looked up as Edward was inches away. He had that look in his eye again; the one that…I wonder what it would be like to kiss him. _That's it, the cotton candy fumes have grown to__**o**__ much. I'm being poisoned. _

"Ladies first," he murmured as he took a step back, gesturing then following next to me as we made our way to the hot pretzel booth.

Edward forced me to let him pay**,** saying that he owed me a pretzel from when he ate the rest of mine the first day we met. I reluctantly agreed. It was weird to think about me and Edward meeting for the first time. I know this is cliché, but I feel like I've always know him. That he's always been there for me and I just didn't notice. It made me feel whole inside, knowing that he would be there for me as long as I needed him and even more complete when I realized I _wanted_ him too.

We continued walking around the carnival, making fun of some lady with a dog stroller, the guy who claims to have the longest mustache in Forks, which really isn't a big accomplishment considering you could see the glue where he attaches his fucking Santa Claus beard and the occasional parent attempting to subdue a volcano of a child.

I literally shoved Edward into the bounce house and then immediately regretted it when I saw fifteen three to ten year olds look up at me with their beady I'm-going-to-murder-you-while-you-sleep eyes. My face went pale as my eyes widened and the bounce house filled with laughter, the source you may ask? Fucking Edward Cullen and his little mafia of children.

He sat on the floor of the bounce house, arms wrapped around his stomach like he was fucking holding himself together; his little minions sprinkled around him doubled over in laughter.

"Not funny, ass wipe!" I yelled as I torpedoed a red ball at his bouffant of hair. _Yes, this bounce house had those shitty plastic balls that most likely contain every disease in the world. _

"Sh, there are children around!" Edward smirked as he put his hands over one of the kid's ears. I flung another ball _hard_ at his chest. When I say flung, I mean hurled like a 300lb discus World Champion.

"Oh, that's it, pretty lady," Edward flared his lip-resurrecting his Elvis impression as he stood up, leaving his flock of murderous children behind.

"Impersonating another dead man, do you see this trend? I think the dead may be trying to contact you. Give you a hint," I nodded, backing up into the corner of the bounce house. "Shit, why are bounce houses so small?" I whined.

"They can call me, beep me, if they wanna reach me." He's cornered me now, his arms on either side of me; foiling my escape.

"Kim Possible?"

"Yes. Or leave a message on my Ouija board," Elvis smirked as he leaned closer.

I glanced away trying to keep my focus off of how close Edward's face is. "They need to make bigger bounce houses," I muttered under my breath.

"Well, first off, we're about-," Edward started, inches from my lips now.

"Five feet and a hundred pounds bigger than allowed," the squirrelly pedo- looking Bounce House attendant announced, his voice permeating through the house of bounce.

Edward chuckled as he pulled back, dropping one of his hands. "We'll be right out."

"Makes sense," I laughed. "He likes younger boys and girls, we're too old."

"Sick. Damn, I can't leave these little guys here. Come on, soldiers. Move out!" Edward rallied his troops and they marched out in front of him, Edward rounding up the back with a huge grin on his face.

"You should be one of those creepy, male kindergarten teachers that play guitar and wear sweater vests."

"Guitar, check. Sweater vests, double check."

"You must show me this," I smirked hopping out of the bounce house and grabbing the correct pair of converse. I'd rather not get stuck with light up _Bob the Builder_ sketchers. Although, I bet PeeWee Herman over here would.

"I think for Christmas I'm going to get you a box. And inside that box is going to be a three year old child," Edward smirked as he leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"I think for Christmas I'm going to get _you_ a box. And inside _that_ box will be a freshly shaken Gremlin," I grinned back.

"Ooh, saucy. I like it."

"You worry me."

We- as Edward says in his gay voice- "sashayed" through the rest of the Forks Carnival, playing a few games here and there. Edward's not the ideal guy to bring to a carnival. You know the one that wins you the biggest fucking panda bear so you can shove it in your closet because you're afraid it will come alive during the night. Yeah, that one. But then again, I'm not the type of girl that expects a guy to win her one. He spent probably $100 trying to win be a giant bear**,** but ended up with a Tomagachi.

"Holy shit, it's a blast from the past," I grinned as he plopped it into the palm of my hand.

"You better not let it die in its own shit; that damn piece of plastic cost me $100," Edward said, exhaustion tingeing his smooth voice.

"It's not my fault you can't fling a squishy lobster into a bucket," I smirked nudging him.

"The guy next to me was distracting!"

"He was nine and had a bowl cut."

"Yeah**,** but his face was full of determination."

I couldn't help but laugh and shortly after Edward joined me. We started wandering around the outer banks of the carnival, gradually making our way to Edward's Volvo, cracking up the entire way.

I'm feeding my Tomagachi a scone when Edward's laughter suddenly ceases.

_Must have spotted a rouge clown, one sec pansy, trying to get my Tomagachi to sleep. _I think to myself.

I quickly glance up to make sure he's still breathing and a laugh steals itself. He's frozen in his place: lips parted, fist clenched, eye set. "Damn, Edward, what are you going to do? Shove him into a smart cart?" I say laughing as I shove my Tomagachi - Milton - into the back pocket of my black jeans.

It's like when that asshole neighbor kid from down the street knows your biggest fear, so he takes that fear and chases you around your front yard with it. Sometimes it's a lizard, a beetle, a garden snake, soft serve ice cream, shoe laces. And other times it's your father.

"Hey, kids."


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N:_ We hit a milestone in this chapter! Thanks for staying with this story, it means a lot Your reviews make me smile so keep them up! I'll reply back to everyone! Thanks to Mimi, of course. Check out the awesome banner on my profile! And well just enjoy!**

**~Cici

* * *

**

"What are you doing here, Charlie?" Edward asks as he positions himself in front of me, his hand around my wrist.

"Just checking out the carnival," he smiles as he pops a piece of pink cotton candy into his mouth.

He looks like a fucking bear that you win from a carnival, such as the one we are at right now, that's holding fake cotton candy. But that's not the fucked up part. No, that's reserved for its little black beady eyes. Just like a stuffed bears, his eyes never leave mine.

"Then we'll get out of your way," Edward smiles slightly as he turns his back on the Devil and presses his hands against my back. "Go to the car."

"Where are you going?" I ask, worried that Edward will try to pull some super hero shit.

"To the car," he says as he opens the door then shuts it behind me.

He crosses over to the opposite side and I can see Charlie's big mouth moving.

"What am I supposed to do if you guys leave?"

"I don't know, Chief. You'll figure something out."

"How about we figure it out together?" Edward gives him an apprehensive look. "Oh come on, I'll buy you two lunch."

"We already ate."

"Oh, a pretzel doesn't count," Satan retorts as he makes his way towards my side of the car. "Hey honey," he grins as he gently pulls me out of the car. _Gently. Ha. That's one adjective I've never associated with Charlie. He gently pushed me into unconsciousness. Doesn't have the same ring to it, does it?_

My jaw tenses as he gets that look in his eyes. The look that is the last thing I see before everything goes…black. But this time, that doesn't happen. Edward comes to my side and nonchalantly pulls me away from Charlie, closing the gap between us.

Rather than seeing black, I see light. The light shines at my side and I know the source can only be Edward. This light is hopeful, reassuring, _safe. _I give him a small nod and we follow behind the Devil's wake.

Charlie takes a seat at a round, umbrella covered table and having no choice, we mimic his moves. Edward pulls the chair out for me then sits down after pushing me in. His hand finds mine and the light radiates through me.

"So kids, what will it be? Hamburger, Cheeseburger, Corn Dog, Hot Dog?" Charlie says with a chuckle.

Edward speaks first. "Cheeseburger, medium rare, everything you have," he smiles slightly at the waitress after finally breaking his gaze off of Charlie. "Please."

"I'll have the same, except no cheese," I murmur.

"So, you want a hamburger," the waitress says, correcting me.

"Oh yeah, hamburger," I say rubbing my forehead as Edward gives my hand a gentle squeeze. My brain must be trying to over compensate, it's never been conscious this long in presence of Charlie.

Charlie chuckles. "Philly Cheese Stake for me," he grins at the young blond waitress who obviously can feel the danger in his voice.

"I'll be right back," she nods before quickly walking to the kitchen.

Charlie takes his eyes off of her ass and looks between Edward and me. "So, what's the story? You two an item?"

"We help each other," Edward states. "We're good for each other."

"Aw, well ain't that cute. You happy Bells?"

"Happier then I've been in a while, actually," I speak up, my voice finally stealing itself.

"Well, good, good. That's what I like to hear from my lovely daughter," he grins, giving me a nod before turning back to Edward. "What do you do, Edward?"

"I'm looking around, at the moment," he answers, taking a sip of his water.

"Not much to look for," Charlie laughs and Edward joins him briefly.

"Exactly."

"I bet Bella has been keeping you busy, right?"

"Yes, but she's good company."

Edward takes control over the Devil situation with ease. They talk about Carlisle and the hospital he works at.

_Trying to reserve me a room._

The food comes, but the talking does not stop flowing over the meal. Charlie talks about the Sherriff's Office and crime rate of Forks.

_Keeping tab on his statistics._

My fist is squeezed under the table and remains this way throughout the conversations. I want to murder the Mustached Devil with a butter knife. He's sweet talking Edward. Mother fucking _sweet talking. _I know how he works and he's trying to kiss up to Edward in attempt to get me back. Either Edward is fitting fire with fire or he's sided with Charlie like fucking gravity.

"So, what have you kids been up to?"

"Oh, you know…just hanging around," Edward tries not to give away too much information.

"How's the family?"

"They're all good. Busy, but good," Edward started before taking another bite and continuing. "Carlisle just returned home after visiting a hospital up in Canada, so now he and Esme are spending some time alone. Rosalie and Emmett just left for a little vacation to Seattle. Alice and Jasper are as happy as ever and Bella and I have been spending time at home alone," His face becomes rigid as he lets the last word slip into oblivion.

"Alone?" The Devil's eyes find interest.

"Alone as in his upstairs is alone. Edward's room is the only one on the third floor," I attempt to recover.

"Mhm," he mumbles shoveling the last bit of Philly Cheese stake into his mouth.

We get up after Charlie insist on paying the bill and head to the car but, like before, Charlie isn't done quite yet.

"Come here you crazy kids," he grins as he puts his arms around both of our shoulders. I can't tell if he's purposefully holding mine tighter to remind me of his powerful hold on me or it's just instinct.

He guides us through the carnival, the sky now casting an eerie horror movie-ish glow upon us. The air is crisp and the noise only picks up as new visitors barrel through the boardwalk.

I can't help but think that this has to be his plan. Sweet talk Edward; try to get him to see that his intentions are merely fatherly, nothing more. Get us somewhere where it's hard to hear so he can lead us somewhere quiet, secluded. Then, do what he does best. Show me how, although I'm not under his roof, I still play by his rules and he is the one who calls the shots. Not me. Not Edward.

"Nice night, isn't it?" Charlie muses as he looks up at the Ferris Wheel lights. "Kids must be having a blast," he grins then gives a wave to the occupants.

"Yeah, I've had my eye on the Ferris Wheel since we got here," Edward agrees. "Hey, Bella, now would be the perfect time to go check it out," he grabs my hand attempting to make a quick escape.

"I'd love to," Charlie buts in, putting a hand on my back to push me gently forward.

Edward tries to object, but before little Timmy over here fucking finally wins the huge ass giraffe, we are squished in the three seat bench. We lift off and the shitastic rocking of the bench is no comfort. The wind picks up as we climb higher and the familiar scent invades my nostrils: Old Spice and Rainier Beer. The last thing I smell before reality turns into a fuzzy TV screen. My stomach knots as I close my eyes. I'm chained as the scent powers through me, unable to rid itself from my nostrils.

Charlie comments here and there about the beauty of the carnival and Edward nods politely. It seems as if fucking days pass before our turn in the sardine case has commenced. Edward helps me down and whispers quick reassurance in my ear before following behind the awaiting Satan. He checks his watch then turns to face us.

"Well, I best be getting home."

Edward and I nod once.

"Bells," he takes a step forward. "I'll be waiting for you," he whispers coldly before planting a harmless kiss on my forehead. "Good night, Mr. Cullen," he nods then saunters off into the now foggy night.

"We're okay," Edward sighs then leads me to his car.

The ride back to the Cullen Residence is clouded, full of unspoken thoughts and worries. We reach home and ascend into Edward's room without a word spilled.

I let myself fall onto the cloud of a bed, my eyes planted on the rotating fan. Edward follows my lead and lays next to me. Silence eats away a few minutes before my locked up thoughts become too fucking much.

"Don't even say it."

"Say what?"

"That he seems like a great father and I'm blind to his intentions."

"Bella, I would never say something like that," he turns his head towards mine and I have no other option than to obey those big, emerald eyes. "I've seen what he's done to you. He doesn't have to act like an asshole for me to believe you. I've been believing in you since the day I met you," he finishes as he brushes a piece of hair behind my ear.

_Fuck, he has a way with his words. _

"And…I believe you," I manage to spit out.

We talk and sit in each other's company for an hour before Edward dozes off. I take this time to my advantage and grab my pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of my Nike duffel.

"Be right back," I whisper as I quietly exit the house.

I trek down the Cullen pathway and find a tree in the nearby forest. I lean my back against it as I finally wrestle free a cigarette and light it before taking a drag. It's been ages since I've had a cigarette. Edward tells me it's a waste of life and I started to believe him. Now that Charlie has made an appearance it's something that can help with my stress.

The cold air and the warmth from the cigarette provides an almost enjoyable atmosphere. The quiet of the forest allows my thoughts to escape into the foggy air with ease. I lean my head into the bark of the tree and release my stress into the cigarette.

As the cigarette shrinks, so does my posture. I'm sitting on the forest floor, my feet extended before me, as I lit a fresh cigarette. I make a mental note to borrow some of Alice's perfume before I join Edward upstairs. I don't need him to be worrying about my renewed habit and Charlie.

_And Charlie._ I sigh as I let my head reconnect with the tree, this time less subtly. Edward's only worry should be if he put deodorant on that day not if the father of some psychotic girl is wrecking havoc again.

"Don't you see what you're doing?" I mumble into the brisk night.

And I do. I'm trailing cookies in my path for Edward to pick up. Everything that happens to me, affects him. If I worry, it's his job to calm me. If I'm crying, it's his job to make me happy. And if I'm in the clutches of my father's abusive hands, then it's his job to save me. Right? No, not fucking right. This is all wrong. This life that I'm subconsciously stumbling through needs to stop; there's only one person that needs to live it and that person is me. Not Edward and not the Cullens. If something were to happen to him, the weight would be on my shoulders and I couldn't live with seeing the grief in Esme's eyes. Not now. Not ever.

I take one last drag of my cigarette and I'm about to put it out when a voice shakes through the forest.

"I thought I taught my daughter better habits," Charlie breaks through the mist.

"Long time no see," I mumble. This could end it right here. Charlie can take me back home where I belong and Edward can go on with his life.

"I thought we needed some time alone," he closes the distance between us.

"You always think of everything."

"You're right," he laughs. "I do. Actually I thought of something I left out before."

"What would that be?" I ask numbly. Playing along is the only way to make things move quicker.

"Home's been…too quiet without you. I mean, we haven't even talked like this in . . . hm, is it almost a month? Damn."

I let silence give my answer.

"Well, I guess what I'm saying is, I miss you Bells. I think it's time for you to come home." He puts his hand on my arm and pulls me away from the tree so I'm standing straight now. "And let's not make this harder than it has to be," he tightens his grip.

The wind stirs through the forest and brings the stomach turning scent to my nose once more as my eyes meet his beady soul keepers. People always say you can tell one's soul through their eyes. It's never been more true than right now. I spin the still lit cigarette between my fingers. I can't let Edward's actions go to waste; I need to get away from Charlie then I can go my own way.

"Let's not make this harder than it has to be." He repeats as he licks his lips.

I feel the warm embers float past my pant leg and my brain connects. I quickly jerk my hand up and drive the lit cigarette into Charlie's upper cheek. He jerks back, releasing my hand with a growl. I take this opportunity and run towards the Cullen's house. I can hear that he stumbled back into a tree and I think he's slumped to the ground. I don't take the time to check and keep running when I hit something.

"Shit!" I yelp.

"It's me!" Edward returns the yelp as he pulls me close.

"C-Charlie's out there," I blurt out as I pull back.

"Let's get inside," he looks at the undisturbed forest and ushers me inside, following closely behind.

He locks the door and draws a few curtains before accessing me for any damage.

"I'm fine," I move away from his hands. "But you're not."

Edward's face becomes confused and he raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Look Edward," I begin. "I appreciate every fucking thing you've done for me, but it ends tonight. I'm not going to lead you off a cliff that only one person has to jump. I'm not going to do that to a person like you," he stands there, caught off guard as I begin to pace.

"You don't deserve a life full of shit when all you have done is clean up mine," I pause to look at Edward, trying to show him the honesty in every syllable. I resume pacing. "I'm going to get a motel for the night then fill up on gas and drive as far as I can. If you want me to, I'll call you when I've made it somewhere decent."

"Bella," he steps toward me, his face blank. I stop pacing and look up at him.

"I've chosen my life to clean up your shit," he whispers, putting his hands on either side of my face.

"But-"

"We're a team. Batman and Robin," he whispers once more before doing the unthinkable and brushing his lips against mine.

"I don't think…they kiss," I stutter out.

"Would you like me to stop?"

"I didn't say that."

I wrap my numb, confused arms around the bag boy that is giving me my first kiss.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Are you doing a little happy dance? Let me know and review! Love you all! ~Cici**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Chapter Eleven is here! Keep up the reviews, they mean SO much to me! Love hearing what you all think! Thanks to my lovely beta Mimi. Check out her stories! Uhm, not much else to say so enjoy!**

**Banner! **http:/www(dot)flickr(dot)com/photos/39135933N04/4975130839/

* * *

The door creaks open, breaking the kiss, as Edward gently pushes me behind him, preparing to brace Charlie's wrath.

"This counts as trespassing, you know," Edward calls.

"Uhm, since when is walking into your own house called trespassing?" Alice saunters in pulling a confused Jasper behind her.

"Never mind. Hey, Al. Jasper," Edward nods. "Was anyone outside?"

"Nope, not unless you count that creep-o cat that hangs out by the garage," Alice giggles as she pulls Jasper next to her and, in turn, he wraps his arm around her waist.

"Did we interrupt something?" Jasper asks looking between me and Edward.

I shake my head. "Nope, nothing interruptible was occurring."

Edward raises his eyebrow then chuckles slightly before stepping to the side. "Where did you two go to dinner?"

"Café de Paris, of course! We sat in that romantic little booth. The food was _so _amazing," Alice muses resting her head on Jasper's chest. "You two should check it out sometime," she adds a wink before taking Jasper's hand and pulling him towards the stairs. "Night Bella, night Edward!"

"Night," I give a slight wave.

Edward turns to give me a slight smile and watching his lips curve on his sculpted face causes one of those cheesy flashbacks to override my brain. I bite my lip as the image of the kiss radiates through my brain in full force. Edward's smooth lips against mine should be enough to force me back into his arms but it's not desire that settles in my heart, its confusion.

It's obvious that I have feelings for Edward but, to what extent? I care about him; after all, he is the one who showed me how to care for someone. What caring means; how it feels. I like Edward that I know for sure. But right now I'm not focused on trying to make him my boyfriend, or where we can go on our first date. I'm concerned about when my devilish father will appear next and what we'll have to endure. This isn't the time for love; it's the time for survival.

Confusion mirrors itself on Edward's face and I wish that I could have Charles Xavier from X-Men here to telepathically tell him to stop biting his tongue and spit out the shit flooding his mind.

"That wasn't weird, was it?" Edward finally speaks up.

"So, I think the coward ran off," I switch subjects.

It's not that the kiss was awkward; it's just that it's not the event occupying my wave length.

"Yeah, looks like it," he nods, peaking out the window. "Want me to check?"

"No, he'll make an appearance if he wants to be seen. No need to get our panties in a bunch."

"You said 'panties,'" Edward smirks.

"I said 'panties,'" I confirm with my own smirk.

This is the Edward I need. The Edward that makes me smile when my brain is doing shit flips. _Shit, what am I even saying anymore? Fuck, I swear I need my own at-home neurologist.

* * *

_

Morning comes almost instantaneously and I can feel the unusual distance between Edward and I. I mean, we're like falling off the bed on separate sides. It's like we're in kindergarten again and we're worried that we'll catch each other's cooties. _Hey kids, it's called STD's and they suck ass. _

I quietly roll out of bed and tip toe downstairs, hoping to not cause a disturbance in the Cullen house. My stomach growls as I near the kitchen, giddy with the awaiting Lucky Charms. My eyes are still adjusting as I grab a bowl, pour the delectable charms in and swirl in the milk. I stick a spoon in and shuffle over to the table yawning, my eyes closed, and wearing morning glory Bella on my sleeve.

"Tired?" Jasper questions with a small laugh as he sets down his own bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and my eyes fly open with a gasp.

"Shit, you scared me."

"Well shit," he muses in that sexy accent of his.

I raise an eyebrow. "Picking on me now?"

"Who me? No, I'll leave that for Rosalie. She seems to get that down pretty well," his smile replaces itself with a frown as he sees the hurt on my face. "Really sorry about that, Bella."

Jasper's eyes lock with mine and I give him a small nod. The Cullen boys have a way with their words and features. Edward with his smirk and now Jasper with his comforting eyes. They send a wave of comfort over me as I take a bite.

Now that I think of it, I'm shocked Jasper's even talking to me and I'm shocked _I'm_ even talking to _him. _From what I know, Jasper keeps to himself as much as I do. I guess we're kind of perfect people for early morning pow wows with a side of shitastic Lucky Charms.

"Where's Alice?" I break the silence.

"Early morning sale at Banana Republic," he chuckles. "Has to get some pretty shoes for a pretty dress," he enunciates 'pretty' with his thick accent which makes me laugh.

"Damn Jasper, you're like straight off the horse, aren't you?"

"Not far from it," he grins, swirling his cereal.

"Let's hear it, cowboy," I urge.

"If you insist, ma'am," he smirks. "I was born in Austin, Texas in 1986 at 5:23 am at Austin Central Hos-,"

"Spark Notes version, please," I laugh.

"Right," he chuckles. "Uhm, spark notes, spark notes. My mother battled depression most of her life, which didn't make life at home much easier," he starts and I immediately regret pushing him into telling me his life story.

"Jasper, you don't have to-,"

"It's the past Bella, it's good to talk about it," he reassures. "But if you'd rather me stop, just tell me." I shake my head and he continues.

"My father ran off shortly after my mother got worse, couldn't deal with it, I guess. Anyway, my mother blamed me for my father's leaving. It started with a shove and ended with me going through a glass window," he sighs looking down at his now empty cereal bowl. "I never blamed her for doing what she did, though. My mother was a good person; separate from her depressed self."

"Jasper…I'm sorry, really."

I wanted to shout out to him everything going on in my fucked up life right there, right now. I wanted him to tell me that everything ends sometime and that one morning Edward and I will wake up as our worries about Charlie are put to bed. For good.

"Like I said, the past is the past," he gives me a small smile.

I move across the table and sit next to him as I put my hand on his arm, doing my best to comfort him. I'm not a comforting-type person, but I can relate to him; even if he doesn't know it.

"I've got a few scars that used to remind me," he continues lifting up his sleeve to reveal his scarred arm. My mind skips back to showing Edward my own scars behind _Forks One Stop Grocery_. The abnormal shakiness in my voice as I opened up to my bag boy. Jasper's voice is a complete 180: calm, smooth, _normal. _His voice gives me hope that one day mine will be the same. I won't cry or get pissed off when someone tells me I have "daddy issues" or when someone asks how my father's doing. One day, I'll be able to look back on my life and see it as a stepping stone, not as a blockade. The thought is so close, yet so far away.

"But after I met Alice, the scars didn't remind me of how my troubles ruined my life, they remind me about how everything comes to an end. And with an end, starts something new. And my new wears red heels and a pretty white dress," he grins as Alice skips in.

"I got the shoes!" She cheers as she plops down on Jasper's lap, giving him a quick kiss.

"I knew you would," he grins, securing her.

"Morning, Bella. Sleep well?"

"Not bad," I nod, giving her a smile.

The smile's not fake and it's not pity for Jasper having to deal with the hyperactive Alice. It's genuine. Alice was a life boat when all Jasper needed was a raft. Kind of what Edward is like to me…

"I'm going to get changed, congrats Alice," I toss her one more smile then pat Jasper's hand once more. "Good girl talk, Jasper."

I wash out my empty cereal bowl then practically sprint out of the room as Jasper and Alice "reunite". I walk back upstairs without a sound and watch a sleeping Edward from the doorway.

I'm the Titanic and Edward is my lifeboat. I sigh knowing what I have to do as I climb into bed next to him. I scoot closer then plant a soft kiss on his forehead. "Thank you, Edward. For everything."

Sleep or not asleep, the effort has been made.

"Did Bella Swan just thank someone?" Edward grins as he rolls over, almost knocking me back before rescuing me with his cool hands.

_Not asleep._

"Uhm, yes. Yes I did."

"What would be the occasion? Am I dying?"

"Jasper just told me about his life," I nod. "Made me realize what you do for me, so…thank you."

"Well, thanks Bella. That means a lot."

"Sure…but please, don't get all Hallmark card on me. I've acted like too much of a girl today. Gab session in the kitchen with your brother, I comforted him. And now I kissed your forehead. This cannot be good."

"Very true, I thought super heroes didn't kiss?"

"They don't, ass wipe."

"Now that I think of it, I kiss my grandmother's forehead. So, I really wouldn't freak out over it," he smirks.

"Phew. I was almost going to have to write in my Diary about it," I stick out my tongue.

"Let me guess," he purses his lips, looking at the ceiling before directing his attention back to me. "Pink, fluffy, red lipstick marks all over the cover? Possibly a kitten bookmark?"

"Guilty," I laugh, untangling Edward's hands from my waist, which I now realize was kind of awkward. "But as for the kitten bookmark? It's a pony. _Please _get it right."

"You know you can kick me out whenever you want. I won't act like some lame-o on _Jerry Springer."_

"Comforting thought," Edward chuckles as he nudges my side as we sit on the back steps of the Cullen house. "But, I don't plan on evicting you anytime soon."

"Are you sure your family doesn't mind?"

"Entirely sure."

"I mean, what do they think?"

"Your house is being tented, Charlie is putting in extra shifts at the station to pay for the expenses and you are bunking with the best bag boy in town," he smirks.

"Damn, Edward. You're like a lawyer or some shit."

"Thank you?"

"Oh, you're welcome. They make a shitload of money."

"So, all that matters in life is money?"

"Course not. World domination is the second half."

Edward snorts and I elbow his side. "You are a sick, sick person, Isabella Swan."

"Back off, Cullen or I'll sick my henchmen on you."

Jasper must have squealed on our pow wow to Alice because the next thing I know, I'm sitting in Edward's Volvo driving to some bar with Alice, Jasper and the lawyer. Alice is squeezing my hand in the back seat, Jasper taking the front with Edward, and is bouncing up and down.

"Edward said you wouldn't let us take you out, but he was _so _wrong!"

"_So _wrong!" I cheer sarcastically as I see Edward's eyes in the rear view mirror and hear his quiet laugh. I give him a quick glare before turning back to my newly found Care Bear. I'm just glad she didn't make me match her sequined party top. Oh the horror.

We exit the Volvo into the cold, Forks night and rush into _Big City Tavern. Big city my ass, this is Forks people. Population 3,120. Try Seattle. _Edward holds the door open as Alice and Jasper rush in to get us a spot at the bar.

"You suck," I throw daggers at Edward.

"For once, I have no part in this whatsoever," he says, ushering me inside.

I roll my eyes. "You have a part in everything, Edward. Just don't let me drink more than two whatever's."

"Only two? Are you _that_ bad?"

"Two. Two unless you want to hear about my vacation with my dementia ravaged grandmother. Two words: Sponge. Bath." I shudder.

"Shit," Edward shudders too. "Two it is."

I stick to my limit of two, Edward doesn't exceed three and Alice has her share of three and a half "Sex on the Beach". I don't know how or why there is a drink called "Sex on the Beach" but I do know that it is blue and it comes in a fishbowl. Jasper. Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. Where the hell do I begin? This "quiet, keep to himself guy" has had three Mudball shots and -one, two, three, four -_ five_ Jack Daniels.

Alice wanders to the bathroom, pulling me with her.

"Oh my gosh, isn't this so fun?" she asks as she does her business.

"This definitely beats my second cousin's Bar Mitzvah," I agree. _Why the hell am I having a stall-to-stall conversation? _

Alice emerges from the stall shortly after I dry my hands, washes her hands and re-applies her lip gloss. "Let's go!" she giggles, grabbing my hand and running back to the boys. But, only one boy is found.

"E-Edward, where's Jazz?" Alice panics slightly.

Edward is in a fit of laughter as he points to the karaoke stage. There Jasper stands, leaning on the microphone, singing the one and only "The Circle of Life."

"Oh…my…god."

"_It's the Circle of Life _

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of LIFE!" _

Jasper squeaks through the song and occasionally finishes off another Jack Daniels.

Jasper - 6. Safety of the ears of patrons at the bar -100.

A few cheers erupt in the crowd and poor Jasper, who won't remember this in a mere 10 hours, thrusts his hand into the air as the song concludes and finishes by kicking the microphone stand over.

"Time to go," Edward says as he rushes to the stage to help his drunk, out of his mind, brother.

"Aw, no encore?" I pout with a smirk.

"Oh, please no," Alice giggles.

We manage to get Jasper buckled in the back seat without much of a fight.

"Y-ou…g-guys…k-kn-ow…how t-t-to…r-rock!" he stutters.

"No, Jasper. That's all you, my friend. All you." I correct.

"Hey, Jazz. Sing Celine Dion next time, will ya? Edward asks, laughing.

"A-anything…f-for my b-brother."

"Ah, Jasper's first drunk experience. Anyone have a camera?" Edward asks.

"No, no no! I look like a m-mess!" Alice pleads.

I free my phone from my pocket and stretch around in my seat. "Sorry, Al."

"Bella. DON'T!"

I position my phone, my finger on the capture button.

"BELLA!"

"Smile!"

Alice strikes a pose as Jasper tries to smile, but you know those drunken pictures hiding in your closet, he looks trashed.

"Wasssssss up!" He yells.

Edward, Alice and I manage to get Jasper upstairs and in bed. We say good night as he sits up and high fives us. Right before he…throws up all over Edward.

"Worse than sponge bathing your grandma?" Edward asks, pinching his nose as his eyes flutter.

"Considering you have a mixture Jack Daniel's and Gold Fish covering your body? I'd go with…fuck yes for 200, Alex Trebek."

"Run."

"Aye, Aye, Captain!"

A family. Something I've never even dreamed of having has become what I need most. Although this certain family may be covered in Jack Daniels and Gold Fish…I think they'll do. It's up to me now. They've made it clear that I'm a welcome member; I just can't fuck it up.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Some more fluff headed your way, but don't get used to it because it's ending. With a surprise at the end of this chapter. *Evil Laugh***

**Thank you to the amazing Mimi for beta-ing my stories!**

**Thank you to everyone who has helped me pimp this story out including The Wayward Pushers and all their amazing people!**

**Thank YOU for all your reviews, keep them up I love to know what you guys want to read!**

**Tiny Self Pimp: Check out It's a Mad Mad World on my profile! Some, zombieliscious fun!**

**Also, check out the amazing banners on my profile too!  
**

**I love to write so I really hope you guys enjoy!**

**~Cici

* * *

**

"Edward, touch me and I will literally murder you with a Harry Potter book."

"Which one? Choose wisely…" I take a step towards her.

"Seven. Deathly Hallows."

"Mm, _Death_ly. Nice word play,"

"You know me," she chuckles nervously as she backs into the bookshelf.

"Yes, yes I do. And I know you so well that I _know_ you would _never_ use a Harry Potter book for evil," I counter, edging closer.

"There's plenty of franchises I can murder you with, Edward. Plenty."

"Do you fear death?" Bella channels her inner Davy Jones from Pirates of the Caribbean.

"No, not death. But I do fear what will be left of my Luke Skywalker Light Saber when you're done with it."

She rolls her eyes. "Any final words?"

"Yes. I apologize for hugging you when I had a mixture of Jack Daniel's, Gold Fish and my brother's bodily fluids displayed on my shirt," I confess as she nods with justice painted on her face.

"Oh _and_ when I was seven I blamed Emmett for knocking over Esme's vase, but it was me. I knocked it over. With my underwear slingshot."

"Underwear slingshot?" She cocks her head to the side as I nod. "You fucked up seven year old," she says amused before raising her weapon. "Bsht," she adds a noise affect as she matches the light saber to a lock of my hair. "Now you're bald," she says hopping off the couch. "Whatever will you do?"

"Hm, well I could go get some corn rows or maybe start some dreads, ya mon?

"No mon."

"No?"

"Never again, mon."

"I'll go ask Mr. Newton about his toupee, maybe get some pointers," I smirk

"You would really wake up dead if you did that, Cullen."

I run a hand through my hair teasingly as Bella rolls her eyes fighting a smile. "You're lucky that Light Saber is only 73% authentic," I smirk again.

"Yes," she sighs, walking over to me and running her hand through my hair. "Yes I am."

I look down at her, smiling as her eyes meet mine. She squints a tiny bit as her soft, pale face gives way to the oh-so-familiar blush. "What?" she asks softly as my thumb strokes her cheek.

"What, you asshole," she asks again, her voice still soft as she absent mindedly rests her hand against my chest.

"You've made my life better. You know that, don't you?" I tell her as she hastily pulls back, exhaling and falls onto the couch.

"Don't say that, Edward."

"Why not? It's the truth."

"So, a bitchy girl with a crazy, abusive father has made _your _life better?" I nod, answering her question. "All I have done is made your life a living hell."

"We've been over this, Bella," I make my way to the couch as she turns away. "I-"

"I've only put you in danger," she cuts me off.

"And we've been fine thus far, right? We'll keep being fine, Bella."

"You're jinxing yourself," she mutters, standing up now. "It's not going to get easier, Edward. He's not just going to wake up one day and realize he's the biggest asshole on the planet! He's the kind of person that gets what he wants, when he wants it. He hasn't even begun to show you what he's capable of."

"I told you I wasn't going to let him near you again. I mean it."

"It doesn't matter what you mean, Edward!" she shouts. "It's about what _he_ wants! And if he wants me back under his roof, he's going to get it!" She yells exasperated.

I'm glad that I was able to shoo the family out today. Bella would have a melt down if they were around for this.

"Bella," I try but fail as she winds up again.

"You're just going to get hurt, because one day, you're going to wake up and I'm not going to be here! You're going to blame yourself when it's been my fault all along!" Tears begin welling up in her chocolate eyes as she slows her speech. "And…and I can't let you f-feel that way."

I rise from the couch and take both of her hands in mine before leading her down to the soft cushions.

"Bella."

She sputters, trying to rekindle her fight.

"Bella!" I gain her focus. "The only time you come close to hurting me, is times like these when you're so close to giving up. _That_ kills me, Bella. So get that out of your pretty little head, right now. We are _not _giving up. If we give up, then everything we've fought for thus far disappears in vain. Everything we've been working towards becomes a wish, not reality. Stay with me, okay? I need you…"

I can practically see my words soak into every inch of her; burying itself deep. Her eyes register for a slight moment before she falls into me. No tears, no blubbering; _no fight. _I wrap my arms around her as I lean back into the couch, pulling her against me. I run my fingers slowly through her hair and plant a small kiss on the crown of her head.

It's in this moment that I feel that I finally have Bella where I need her; surrounded by hope. It's in this moment that I can see Bella walking around in the open, without fear. It's in this moment that I can see _both _of us, together, living in the product of holding onto such hope so hastily. It's in this moment that _I _feel hope once more. This time, hope is not in the form of Bella's red truck, but in the form of Bella herself. The safety of this moment lulls me to sleep, Bella already one step ahead.

* * *

"Oh, come on, just one!"

"_Alice."_

"Just one harmless picture," she pleads.

"As your loving boyfriend, it is my job to steer you out of any situation that presents danger," Another voice who I guess is Jasper, chuckles. "So, upstairs we go."

_Snap._

"Aw, see? Look at that moment preserved forever in a photo," Alice coos.

Bella bolts up in an instant. "What happened?" she says quickly, dazed.

"Alice…? What the hell..?" I rub my eyes, sitting up slightly while keeping a slight hold on Bella.

"Edward, I tried," Jasper takes a step back before pulling Alice back gently. "I tried."

"I'm sorry, you guys. But come on! This picture is the most adorable thing I have ever seen," Alice announces with pride as she turns her camera to Bella and I.

My eyes adjust to the screen and I think Bella stops breathing. The picture is of Bella and me sleeping on the couch. She's lying on top of me, her head under my chin as my arms are tangled around her; our feet a webbed mess. Alice zooms in on both of our faces.

"Aww…" she trails off.

She's right. Aw. We look so content together; so normal. Like cheese and macaroni. Cookies and milk. Queen Amidala and Anakin Skywalker - because you know something went on there - Lois Lane and Clark Kent - minus the tights. Starbursts and chocolate milk. Okay, maybe that last one is just me. But it's fucking good…and so are we.

"Well, I'm going to go barf," Bella announces, pealing her self off the couch.

"You may barf, but it will be out of love." I swear my sister has problems.

"Jasper, detain your…thing."

"Al, you've had your moment, let's go," Jasper chuckles, tearing Alice away from the cheesy moment.

"Damn. Let me know if you guys want to go do something!" She calls from halfway up the stairs.

I stretch as I stand up then mosey towards the stairs to sit down on one of the steps, waiting for the barf queen. Moments later the bathroom door opens and Bella shuffles out, her hands tangled in the bottom of her shirt. "So…"

"So," I nod. "Sleep well?"

"Until your sister made me realize how much of a panda I looked like," she snorts.

"A panda?"

"Yep. A panda," she clarifies, sitting on the step below me. She leans her back against my legs.

"A pretty cute panda, if you ask me."

"All pandas are cute, Edward. Especially that one on Youtube that sneezes."

"Ah, the sneezing panda. The bane of my existence."

Bella laughs a little before craning her neck to look at me. "Thanks for letting me drool on you."

I look down at my shirt as she laughs. "Hey, it's what you get for hugging me with that nasty combination of bar shit that you're brother ingested."

"We're even."

"I don't know, Batman, are we?"

* * *

"Zac Efron…on the stage…with a hair brush."

"Ooh, close! Colonel Mustard in the study with the lead pipe!" She sings, leaning back.

"That was my second guess," I shake my head. Fuck! Zac Efron failed me again!"

"Everyone knows the safe bet is Lady Gaga with the meat cleaver. How do you think she got her VMA outfit?"

"Damn…" I shudder. "That's just not normal."

"You know what else is not normal? A man dressing up as a bat and fighting crime."

"You mean the sidekick that used to be in the circus?" I correct.

Bella rolls her eyes as she leans her head against the side of my bed.

"Want to go out?" I suggest.

"With you or in general?"

"Hm, tough decision. Me," I smirk.

"I don't know…remember what happened last time?"

"Jasper and Alice won't come, I promise."

"No, the time _before _that."

"Oh…" Memories flood my brain: The gleam in Charlie's eyes as he focused in on Bella. The way his hand fit perfectly around her arm. His threat. His persistence.

"My point made," Bella bounces off my apprehensive look.

"If you really, really want to, we can make it happen."

She shakes her head. "No, we can wait," she offers. "We could…play another game of Clue or maybe attempt to master the bowl cut that _is _Justin Beiber. Beaver? Beiber."

"The Beibz," I sigh. "When will he learn?"

"Puberty," Bella states flatly. I look at her as her lips buckle before we burst into laughter.

The sea of laughter crests and morphs into past fits of laughter that only adds to the hyperventilating. Bella's phone makes a sound as she wrestles it free from her pocket. My laughter continues as hers sinks to the ocean floor.

"What? Did Alice forward our panda picture?" I joke.

"No, Edward," she says flatly before turning the phone to me. I take it in my hands and read the open text message:

_Charlie: 6:02 pm_

_Canceling your plans because of me? Wow, I'm honored. Let Edward know how great his house looks from the outside. Great paint job._

_

* * *

**A/n: Dun Dun...**  
_


	13. AN On Hiatus

Hey readers,

I'm sorry to say but Caring is Creepy will be on a hiatus. It has nothing to do with lack of reviews, or writers block. I do have a story called It's A Mad Mad World which has taken up the space in my little brain. Right now, it's my center focus and if you'd like to read it, so be it. If you decide to drop CIC, I'm sorry but if you decide to stay, Thank you. Hope you all understand.

Cici


End file.
